


Red String of Fate

by sourstraws



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fate is mean to Furi, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Some plot maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourstraws/pseuds/sourstraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Furihata Kouki wakes up to find something peculiar on his finger. A single red strand that only he can see, and can't get rid of. Little does he know somewhere in Kyoto a certain red haired scissor loving emperor finds himself in similar situation. What kind of situation has fate dealt these two boys who will soon start to discover things about each other and themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/gifts).



            Furihata woke up one fine morning a little confused.

            “Eh?” He questioned sitting up in his small bed, his brown mousy hair in a gnarled mess and eyes bleary as he stared at his right hand. He wasn’t sure how it got there or if his sister was pranking him but there on wrapped on his pinky finger was a simple red string.

            “Weird,” he muttered, climbing out of bed and tugging and picking at the knot that tied the string to his fingers to no avail. In fact he couldn’t even slide it off even though it wasn’t tied enough to hurt. He was fighting with it the whole way to the bathroom, showering, and brushing his teeth.

            He continued tugging and fighting, completely baffled as to why it wouldn’t come off. It wasn’t until he noticed how it wasn’t snagging on any of the furniture as he walked down stairs that some strange supernatural explanation presented itself in his head. He also noted the slack string continued from his finger, down the stairs and right through the front door.

            “What are you staring at Kouki?” his mother questioned, setting a piece of toast down in front of him.

            “This piece of string tied on my finger.” He said, taking a knife to the strand only to watch the butter knife pass right through like air.

            “What piece of string?” She questioned.

            Furihata blinked. “This red straing. Right here.” He said eyebrows knit in surprise as he waved his hand in the open.

            “I don’t see anything,” she frowned. “Did you hit your head waking up?”

            “How do you not see it?” He panicked, waving it about frantically, the string whipping about.

            “No I don't see it…” She frowned placing a glass of milk in front of him. “You’re being silly Kouki.”

            “Yes mom,” he frowned, munching plaintively at his toast and staring at the troublesome piece of string on his pinky.

            “A red piece of string….” His mother mused. “You know that reminds me of the red string of fate…”

            “Eh?” He replied, almost choking on crumbs.

            “I always found it romantic… how everyone has a fated person connected by a single thread. Perhaps there is a cute girl fated for you on the other side of that string.” She said and winked as she headed back to kitchen.

            “Ehhhh? M-mom that isn’t funny!” He shouted, face flushed red. Furihata stared at the string on him contemplatively.

            _Fated person?_ He thought, blushing at the thought. _It couldn’t be._

 

            Akashi did not like being pranked. He didn't understand why it had to happen this early in the morning. Nor did he understand why someone would break into the Akashi household for the express purpose of tying a thing red string onto his pinky finger.

            As he sat up in a luxurious bed, morning light slipping through shuttered windows in his spacious room, he scowled, red and golden eyes glinting. Immediately, having no time for such pranks or silliness, he reached for a pair scissors from his bed side table and proceeded to snip the thread.

            However, to his surprise, and it took a lot to surprise him, the blades slipped right by like the red strand didn’t exist.

            “How… peculiar,” he mused, his interest piqued in the origin of this string. He touched the thread, tangible in his fingers and soft. The line of red was slack, and led off his finger, on his bed, on the floor and vanished through his bedroom wall.

            “Very peculiar,” he muttered again, intrigued.

 

            This is the beggining of a story of how the world dealt a brown haired cowardly Chihuahua and the terrifying red emperor of the Generation of Miracles a very interesting fate.


	2. Trips and Musing

            “Furihata-kun is there something wrong with your finger?” Kuroko asked, passive blue eyes popping up out of nowhere.

            “Eh? Oh!” Furihata exclaimed, jumping from staring at his pinky. They were practicing in the gym as usual, although things had been significantly more relaxed since the Winter Cup. Furihata still couldn’t believe that Seirin had beaten not just Rakuzan but their terrifying red headed captain. He still recalled the terror of standing against the boy. He shuddered and shook his head. “Sorry Kuroko-kun,” he replied. “Just thinking.”

            “I see well let me know if anything is troubling you,” Kuroko offered, tossing Furihata a ball.

            “Yeah!” Kagami roared, appearing with one large hand coming down on top of Kuroko’s fluffy head. “Just ‘cause the Winter Cup is over doesn’t mean we can be lazy!”

            “Kagami-kun please stop doing that to my head,” Kuroko asked, tilting his head to look up. Kagami just grinned.

            “I-I won’t!” Furihata replied in a fluster. “I-it’s just… do you know anything about the red string of fate thing?” He blushed a bit.

            “Eh? What’s that?” Kagami drawled, split brow going up and sounding bored.

            “Naturally Bakagami-kun doesn’t know what that is,” Kuroko replied.

            “Oi Kuroko!”

            “Why do you ask Furihata-kun?”

            “Well…” He hesitated, staring at the string so innocently tied on his hand. “Can you see this?” He waved the hand frantically in front of them, string flinging about.

            “See what?” Kagami asked. Kuroko’s expression didn’t change but even he cocked his head slightly.

            “That’s what I thought….” He sighed in dismay, hanging his head low. “Never mind…”

            “Furihata-kun….”

            “Hey! You guys!” A basketball was chucked and bounced with a thwack off of Kagami’s head. “You should be practicing not chatting!” Riko shouted, hands on hips.

            “Oi, why did you throw it at me?” Kagami raged, turning and rubbing at his head. “That hurt!”

            “You’re a Bakagami with a thick head! You’ll live!”

            “It is true Kagami-kun has a thick head…” Kuroko mused softly.

            “Oi Kuroko!”

            Furihata smiled, large brown eyes lighting up. He enjoyed practice with Seirin, hanging out with the seniors and others. He was almost a little sad there would be no school and no practice tomorrow. “I’ll talk to you later about it Kuroko-kun…” He said going off to practice his shots. There was no point in worrying about this piece of string at the moment even though the mere thought made his cheeks heat up. _Fated person…_ he thought. _Should I try following it?_

            “If you insist,” Kuroko replied politely watching Furihata walk away, wiping at some sweat on his upper lip. He walked to his bag to quickly check his phone; his lack of presence came in handy for things like that, and blinked and began sweating even more.

            “What is it Kuroko?” Kagami asked in concern coming up behind him, taking a sip from his water bottle.

            “What makes you think something is wrong?” Kuroko replied evenly, looking over his shoulder.

            Red eyes bored into him. “I know you well enough by now…” He replied, with a proud grin.

            Kuroko sighed and a ghost of a smile appeared in his lips. “Yes I suppose you do.” He looked back at his phone warily. “Well… it just appears Akashi-kun is taking a weekend trip… to Tokyo.”

 

            Akashi studied the red string. Frankly speaking it didn’t make much sense. Not even his Emperor Eye could make much sense of it. He didn’t even know what it was. What could it mean? All these things intrigued and confused him. But he was certain he would find out soon or else.

            He never had been one to believe in the supernatural or things of the sort but the possibility was there.

            “How annoying,” he said aloud as he sipped at tea, at his desk. Classes had ended for the day and he was enjoying a nice cup of tea.

            He would be leaving early tomorrow morning for Tokyo for personal reasons. Akashi smirked sadistically as frantic text messages from his Generation of Miracles appeared on his phone in response to this news, except for Atsushi naturally who replied with a simple ‘K’. He was technically exempt from the meeting regardless. Mostly he wanted to speak with Tetsuya.

            Since his defeat at the Winter Cup, horribly disgraceful, losing by a measly amount of points, he needed to make a few things clear. And… he narrowed his sharp eyes. And that boy. That brown haired nobody. That trembling creature had been on his nerves for quite some time, something about him he couldn’t quite understand. How had such an untalented boy been able to throw him off?

            He placed his tea back down. Perhaps he would have to address that as well while he was there…

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yes chapters will be short. Things will get interesting next chapter I promise. Point out any errors and such to me please they will be most helpful. Everything is un-beta. (?)
> 
> And yes Akashi has never heard of said legend hahahahaha.


	3. Coffee Shop Meeting

            Furihata sat in a coffee shop, sipping on a coffee that was more sugar and cream than anything. His foot tapped on the floor and his brown eyes darted about nervously around the café from his lone seat by the window.

            Kuroko had something going on GOM related and so naturally Kagami tagged along, Fukuda was dragged to do shopping with his sister and Kawahara went on a weekend trip with his Dad. So Furihata had no company as he sat alone and worried over the red piece of string. 

            _What if my fated person is walking into the coffee shop right now?_ He thought wistfully as a small bell announced someone entering the café. It was a woman pushing a small baby carriage through the door. _Probably not her…_ His shoulders slumped and he sighed, putting down the cup and gazing at his finger.

            “Can I see their end of the string I wonder?” he mused quietly to himself. He had noticed that it had been moving a little this morning, as if someone on the other end had been plucking it like a guitar string. It seemed to be moving faster now too… Did that mean they were close? Could they see it too?

            He chewed his bottom lip as he looked around, looking at a few girls around his age. Maybe them? His eyes had even settled on a few guys but he shook his head furiously and flushed slightly. Furihata supposed that was an option but… he shook his head again.

            _What if my fated person it walking down the street at this very moment?_ ’ He thought nervous yet excited at the prospect. His heart beat furiously. Should he look? It couldn’t hurt.

            He sucked in a deep breath and immediately turned and looked out the window expectantly. He froze. His breath caught in his throat and instantly all the color drained out of his face.

            He almost toppled out of his chair. Furihata did not expect the red and gold eyes of Akashi Seijuurou on the other side of the window staring right back at him.

 

            Akashi personally did not like Tokyo. He reaffirmed this belief once he arrived, walking the crowded streets. Whenever someone bumped into him or nudged him, he gave them a terrifying glare, sharper than a pair of scissors. Soon enough he had cut himself a nice path of space through the crowd.

            It annoyed him considerably that four of the GOM, Tetsuya included, had chosen to play for schools in this city. If they had all just come to Rakuzan it all could have been avoided but no. The fact that Atsushi was also far away was even more irritating. Well that was the reason he was here anyway.

            It was still early, at least two hours before their meeting. He had gotten here early for the sake of convenience but now he was utterly bored.

            He looked down at his hand, blinked, and made his way out of the crowd of plebeians and leaned against the window of some shop. There was also the matter of this thing…

            Akashi looked at the string curiously and frowned. Oddly enough the string was vibrating, like the strings of a violin. It had been doing that somewhere earlier but now it was practically humming. Furthermore the string only went a few inches before the red vanished in thin air.

            “How peculiar,” he said. He turned to continue to the meeting spot and something caught his attention. A flash of brown in the window, and a somewhat familiar and irritating profile appeared despite the tinted windows. He stopped and stared through the window as if willing the boy to look so he could see his face. He was fairly certain that was…

            Wide brown eyes suddenly looked right back, wide, nervous, and… hopeful? Instantly it morphed into one of pure shock and terror. Akashi’s lips split into a Cheshire grin. Perhaps he wouldn’t be so bored after all.

 

            Furihata had hoped the terrifying Rakuzan captain hadn’t seen him through the tinted windows right up until that smile appeared. It may have been a smile but all Furihata could see in it was one of pure sadistic pleasure and his own doom.

            His doom seemed to be solidified as he watched the red haired boy walk to the front of the coffee shop and head for the door. The tinkle of the bell now sounded ominous, as the door swung open.

            _I’m going to die before I meet my fated person!_ He screeched in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet! Poor Furi. I don't know why I bother giving the chapters titles when I can't name chapters for shit. Sorry I took so long and that my chapters are so short. I was writing this in a Starbucks so yeah a coffee shop. Hope you're still liking this Chan-chan!


	4. Fate Plays a Trick on Furihata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer this time. Hope I'm still doing well x D

            His hands were clasped tight in his lap under the table, holding his breath, and staring hard at the fake wood table. Furihata dared to glance up and saw that unmistakable red hair and short yet confident figure stalking towards him. Sharp red and gold were zeroed in on him and he forced his eyes back down to the table.

 _I don’t want to die!_ He thought as he heard the wooden chair directly across from him scrape back from the table.

            “Hello,” Akashi said, and Furihata shivered at the smooth and cold voice. His gaze remained on the table.

            “H-hello,” he stuttered, hands shaking. _Oh no…_ He thought, as he recalled the winter cup, how the intimidating boy, no emperor, in front of him could make him shake like a leaf just by being near him.

            “Is there anyone sitting here?” Akashi asked, his voice making Furihata flinch again.

            “N-no.”

            “… Did your parents teach you to not look at people when they’re talking to you?” The voice had turned frigid and demanding. “Look at me.”

            Furihata hesitantly obeyed and looked up. “H-h-hello,” he said again, brown eyes wide.

            The terrifying boy’s lips turned up slightly but there was nothing warm or happy about his face. “What is your name?” Akashi asked, as he sat. Even the way he took a seat was smooth and elegant, his movements like a predatory cat.

            “Furihata K-Kouki,” he replied. He wondered if he could leap out the window safely just to escape.

            “It is rude to leave when I’ve just arrived.” Furihata jumped and chewed his lip nervously. Of course he saw his intentions with that Emperor Eye. Why was the great Captain of Rakuzan doing here in front of a measly person like him? What did he want?

            “I don’t suppose you’ve forgotten who I am?” Akashi asked, hands folded under his chin and watching the shivering boy intently.

            “N-no. You’re Akashi S-Seijuurou. Captain of Rakuzan who lost to us last year…”

            Akashi’s eyes turned positively icy and narrowed dangerously. It took a moment for Furihata to process what he just said.

            “W-w-wait no I didn’t mean to say that! I… uh… er,” he gestured frantically as if he wanted to wipe his words out of the air. His wild flailing arms managed to knock the coffee off the table. The pristine white mug crashed to the floor, ceramic shards and light brown coffee splattered across the floor. A few of the baristas and a waiter looked up from what they were doing, annoyance clear on their face.

            “Oh no no no no,” Furihata panicked, and dropped to the floor to pick up a detached white handle and a few broken pieces.

            “Leave it,” Akashi said.

            “B-but I’m the one that broke it…” Furihata said from the floor, picking up a piece and wincing at a fractured edge breaking the skin of his palm.

            “Please don't worry about it, sir,” a waiter said and approached, broom and dust pan in hand.

            “B-but,” he blubbered, his face thoroughly flushed in embarrassment. _This is terrible!_ he thought.

           

            Honestly, Akashi hadn’t really though of how this shivering creature that was cowed by his mere presence could be entertaining, but he had been thoroughly entertained, dare he say amused, in just three minutes by the brown haired boy. He figured the boy was klutz from the way he face planted during their game but this was almost ridiculous. He had almost forgotten to be angry at the little quip from the boy.

            He watched, an amused quirk to his lips, as the boy, Kouki, slid back into his chair, still shaking and shivering like a tree in the wind and hands in his lap. He clearly avoided eye contact with him, glancing everywhere with those big and wide eyes other than at him.

            “Kouki…” He began.

            “K-Kouki?!” The boy squawked in surprise. Akashi ignored it.

            “I’m pleased your recalled who I am…” He said. “Because I wish to speak to you about the Winter Cup…”

            “W-why?” Furihata questioned and Akashi’s turned as sharp as the scissors in his breast pocket. Instantly the boy shut his mouth. How was a boy shaking so much able to dare and question him? He really was a conundrum this Kouki.

            “You are very ordinary,” Akashi states.

            “T-that is h-hardly-!” Furihata begins to speak but cut himself off and stared at the table again.

            “I will speak again and do not interrupt me,” Akashi said. “You are very ordinary. You have no tremendous skill or talent of any sort and you are eons away from the likes of the Generation of Miracles and those of talent. A mere mouse among monsters.”

            Kouki didn’t say anything but merely noded his head and hunched over further at every blunt word.

            “So tell me Kouki how did a mouse like you score against a team like Rakuzan?” He finished, a slight scowl on his face at the thought. It was a plain and ordinary shot, much like the boy, yet such a weak player against the likes of his own team shouldn’t have been able to so much as score a point. Let alone two. He knew talent and skill when he saw it. But this boy had neither. So how was this possible? Was there something his Emperor Eye was not seeing about him? Why did this boy confused him so?

            “I d-don’t know…. L-luck maybe?” Furihata said, looking up as if he were hoping he gave the right answer.

            _Nonsense,_ Akashi thought to himself. Mere luck would not have done anything, regardless of what Shintaro believed.

               “A-as you say Akashi I’m not a great player like Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Kagami or you,” He said, delicately placing his hands on the table, trying to get grip of himself. “I am just normal so if you would just let me…”

            Akashi didn’t hear what else he said because his eyes suddenly caught a flash of red on the boy’s shaking hand. Did he cut himself? It appeared he did but there was also…

            His eyes went wide and he lunged across the table snatching the boy by the wrist. The boy shrieked out loud, terrified. He stared intently at a single thin piece of red thread neatly tied on a trembling finger identical to the one on his own finger.

 

            Furihata thought his heart had leapt out and run away when Akashi pounced across the table and seized his hand. That or took residence in his ears.

            “This thread…” Akashi began. For the first time he noticed a different look in his face. A wide eyed surprise and a genuine curiosity sparkled in his eyes, transforming the look on his face in an instant. Furihata had never seen such a face before expect maybe on a curious child.

            “H-How can you …” He began but the words died in his throat and he blinked. On the firm hand that held his own was a thin red strand tied to his finger.

            _Eh… Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?_ He shrieked in his head. Furihata’s eyes went wide and to his additional horror he could feel his face heat up. _Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou, was… he was…_

            There was no hesitation on his part. He tore his hand out of the Emperor’s grip, flung himself out of his chair and flew out the coffee shop, throwing out a jumbled “Sorry!” as he fled down the street, face on fire and a strange feeling squeezing his heart.


	5. Denial and Challenging Fate

            “Ah why is that guy late if he called you here?!” Kagami roared, pacing around, ridiculous eyebrows furrowed.

            “It is rather strange that Akashi-kun is not here,” Kuroko commented coolly. “It isn’t like him.”

            “Whatever,” Aomine drawled as he slouched against a park bench. “Does this mean I can leave?”

            “Aominecchi!” Kise exclaimed, perched on a park wall. “What if he shows up when you leave? He will kill you!”

            “It might do us a favor,” Midorima mused, as he brushed a leaf off his lucky item, a frog. Again.

            “Ah! So mean!” Kise cried.

            “Do you even know why he called you?” Kagami asked, currently leaning against a tree. “Well except for that purple haired giant.”

            “Ah speak of the devil,” Kuroko piped up.

            A rainbow of heads all looked up at once to see Akashi coming down the path, dual colored eyes glinting in the sunlight. However, rather than coming at them like the intimidating emperor he was, he seemed oddly preoccupied with his hand.

            “Akashi-kun?” Kuroko questioned as the rest of group looked on with confused expressions.

            The terrifying red-haired emperor looked up, his expression impassive. 

            “Ah Tetsuya,” he said, as if he just realized they were there. “What does it mean to have a red string on your finger?”

            Everyone blinked.

            “And see the exact same string on someone else?”

            Everyone gaped at the short boy.

            “You don’t know about the Red String of Fate?” Midorima questioned after recovering from his shock, looking scandalized for some reason.

            “What is it?” Akashi demanded, scowling at the insinuation that he didn’t know something.

            “Let me explain.” Midorima pushed his glasses further up his nose slightly.

 

           Furihata had ran through the city like hell was on his heels even though he knew for a fact that hell was still sitting in the coffee shop where he left him. He blindly fled until he reached the safety of his front door, flung it open and ran inside before slamming the door shut. He pressed his back against the cool wood, sliding down the door and finally breathing. He was glad that his parents and sister weren’t home. Or at least he hoped they weren’t.

            He was still slumped against the door, staring at the floor and the red string still tied to his finger.

            _“I always found it romantic… how everyone has a fated person connected by a single thread. Perhaps there is a cute girl fated for you on the other side of that string...”_

“No. Nonononononono!” Furihata panicked, as his mother’s words and Akashi’s face appeared in his head. Frantically he ran his hands through his hair as if he were washing the image out of his hair like he would shampoo.

            _That's impossible!_ He thought. _A-Akashi Seijuurou is my…_ His face turned pink and heated up before he could even finish the thought.

            “Why am I blushing?!” He said out loud and his blush only deepening. His heart was fluttering like crazy and his head hurt.

            “Nonononono… wait no,” Furihata said, picking himself up off the floor, trying to gather his common sense. “It _is_ impossible. What am I thinking? Just because he had a red string on his finger doesn’t mean we’re f-fated.” He said it aloud, as if it would convince him of it. The warmth on his face didn’t go away though.

            He regarded the string on his finger. “I just happened to see it and he saw mine. I didn’t even look to see if they w-were c-connected.” He chewed his lip nervously. It was a stretch but it was possible and for now he believed it. It wasn’t the idea of being fated to another man (ok so the idea was a little strange) but the idea that he, simple, cowardly and utterly plain Furihata Kouki, could ever be in a relationship with someone like Akashi Seijuurou was laughable. Like the universe was playing some sort of cosmic trick on him.

           Satisfying himself with those reassurances he began to slide his shoes off. He paused. Despite how terrifying he is, Furihata did treat Akashi very poorly. Jumping up and fleeing the coffee shop like that must have seemed odd and very rude. Despite Akashi’s comment his mother did raise him properly. If he managed to meet the boy again, he made a mental note to apologize profusely. That is, if he could speak to the intimidating boy without fainting or getting stabbed. He shuddered.

            

            For the first time in his life Akashi found himself in a predicament. After hearing Shintaro’s explanation of the little red string, an entirely frivolous legend, he was at a loss.

            If fate was truly trying to decide his future (which was unacceptable) it had a sense of humor Akashi didn’t appreciate. While it was true that the little brown haired player of Seirin had piqued his interest it was far from anything Shintaro described. How could he be fated to a plain, untalented boy like that? He Akashi Seijuurou who was the captain of the Generation of Miracles, possessed the Emperor Eye, was a master at shogi and would one day be in charge of the massive empire his father ran.

            He scowled from his table at a high-class restaurant where he enjoyed a cup of tea from fine china. A waiter made a long detour away from his table. No, Akashi refused to believe in this flimsy piece of string. Besides, he couldn’t be sure it was connected to Kouki because the boy had fled too quickly.  

            He recalled the panicked, horror stricken face on the boy and how his large brown eyes went wide, his face gone pale with spots of pink on his cheeks and nose, and his surprisingly quick and clumsy get away. Abruptly, he found his lips curving upward slightly from and forced it down.

            Akashi glanced at the red string on his finger, still neatly tied on his ring finger. His driver would pick him up soon and he would head home. However, winter break was coming soon. Very soon. And it was the perfect opportunity to show fate and this ridiculous piece of string who was in charge. Perhaps it would also solve the reason for the annoying interest the cowardly brunette had roused in him and he could wipe him from his mind.

            He deftly flipped open his phone and called a familiar number. “Hello, Tetsuya. Could you give me the phone number of your teammate Furihata Kouki?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and sorry not much happened here... But things are going to get much more interesting soon. Are you still enjoying it? Thanks for sticking around and for all the comments! I really appreciate them.


	6. Basketball in the Cold

            His muscles ached by the time he got home and promptly flopped on his bed. Furihata groaned, as his arms and legs felt all twitchy and sore from the brutal practice coach had put them through. Riko seemed to think that the time off from school and practice was an excuse to grind them so they felt for the entire break.

            Furihata sighed in relief at that, to be free of school and practice for a little. He loved basketball but he thought his arms would fall off with all running he was subjected to. Outside in the cold no less. The days had been getting colder and he was almost expecting it to snow.

            He shimmied his aching body off the bed slowly, feeling as boneless and slow as a snail, to strip off his clothes into something more comfortable. As he pulled on a fluffy sweater to insulate from the cold it happened again.

            A flash of bright cardinal hair and red and gold eyes came into his mind and he almost shrieked in frustration as it happened for the fourth time today. It had been happening a lot since that fiasco in the coffee shop. The terrifying emperor continued to pop up in his mind, unbidden, and it would take all his mental willpower to divert his thoughts away. Only for it to pop back up sometime later. Most of the time it was images of the coffee shop replaying in his head. Others it was just randomly his face.

            He threw himself onto his bed again, a frown on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. There was no good reason to think about Akashi, and though he constantly told his brain that it refused to listen.

            He sighed again and turned onto his side, determined to sleep until dinner. As his eyes drooped another emperor centric thought popped randomly into his head.

            _I wonder how Akashi spends his holidays…_ He mused sleepily, a yawn going through him.

            He didn’t know how much later it was when he woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing near his pillow. All thoughts of terrifying redheads were gone as he picked up the phone.

            He didn’t think, didn’t see the unrecognized phone number and blearily pressed the talk button. “Hello?” he said into the receiver, as the ‘o’ turned into a yawn.

            “Furihata Kouki?”

            “Yes that is me. Who is this?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

            “… This is Akashi Seiijuuro.”

            Furihata almost screeched into the receiver. He was now fully awake.

            “A-Akashi-san!” He stuttered. “Wh- how did you get my number?”

            “That is none of your concern,” the regal voice replied from the other end. “What are your plans for tomorrow, Kouki?” It clearly was more of a demand rather than a question. It was clear what his answer was expected to be.

 

            Furihata stood at the basketball court, shivering like crazy and not entirely because of the cold. He didn’t want to be here, not on his time off, not in the cold and certainly not here to meet Akashi. He stuffed his hands inside thick sweater so as not show their shaking.

            _What is going on?_ He thought. _Why did Akashi ask to meet me here? Isn’t he back at-_

“Hello Kouki.”

            Furihata jumped and whirled at the smooth voice that cut his thoughts like a knife does butter.

            “Akashi-san! Y-you came?!”

            The regal boy raised an eyebrow at his reaction and Furihata looked away unable to meet his eyes. He did however note that Akashi was wearing a very warm, probably very expensive, coat with equally pricey looking scarf and matching gloves. Furihata looked down at his own shabby sweater. It was warm and he loved it but he couldn’t help but feel… inadequate when he stood near Akashi.

            “Of course I did,” Akashi said. “I am the one that asked you to come, did I not?”

            “Y-you did.”

            “And I am right on time, correct?”

            “Y-yes.”

            “Then naturally, it would be expected that I would be here.”

            Furihata felt stupid for even saying anything but ended up opening his mouth anyway. “O-of course! But I didn’t expect a phone call from you at all, and I still don’t know how you got my number, and at first I thought it was a prank phone call or something when I showed up I thought that someone was messing with me or…” He trailed off, realizing he was rambling, and blushed and looked at his shoes. “S-so I guess my q-question is… Why did you call me here?”

            Akashi did not answer but merely looked over the boy. Then he promptly took of his glove. “Let me see your hands.”

            _…Oh._

“Eh?” Furihata replied dumbly, looking at Akashi’s rough bare hand and the neatly tied red knot on his finger. “I-I d-don’t…” His hands clenched into fists in his pockets.

            Those golden and red eyes narrowed. “Give them to me,” he commanded.

             Furihata quickly pulled out his hands and held them out to Akashi. Sure enough, the red string was still there and was trembling again but that might just be his hands shaking.

            “I-I uh… this i–isn’t...” He stuttered.

            “Don’t think this piece of string means anything,” Akashi said, dropping the boy’s shuddering hands in what appeared to be disgust. “I do not believe in nonsensical legends and stories like this. While I do not know how or why this string has attached itself to me, or you, it is unimportant and not why I am here, although it is curious.”

            Furihata just stared at him, dumbfounded, and shaking. He was about to suggest that maybe they weren’t connected at all and that this was all one huge misunderstanding. After all, the threads didn’t connect in anyway that he could see. Both red strands fell to the floor and vanished somewhere off the court.

            “Th-then why are you here?” He asked.

            Akashi scrutinized the brown haired boy for a moment before suddenly stripping off his coat.

            “Wh-what are you doing?!” Furihata panicked. “It’s cold!”

            “Take off your sweater,” Akashi demanded, hanging his coat off the back of a bench. Belatedly Furihata realized that Akashi wore a simple long sleeve shirt also had a gym bag and the red head unearthed a basketball from it and tossed it to the stunned boy. “Try and score against me.”

            “Ehhhhhh!?”

 

            This was pathetic. Akashi stared down the brown boy who gasped and breathed as air rattled his lungs. The boy was sweating profusely and shuddering like a leaf. Perhaps Akashi had been completely wrong about this boy. Could that time really have been a fluke? Furihata attempts were feeble at best and Akashi had exerted little to no effort against him. In fact he was cold and feeling this was a dismal waste of time.

            “A-Akashi-san, c-can we p-please ta-take a b-break?” The boy wheezed, head bowed down and hands resting on his knees. He looked up big brown eyes wide and watery. “M-maybe?”

            “You have not even scored one basket,” Akashi said disapprovingly, basketball in hand and glaring at the boy. “How long have we been here?”

            “H-hour and a h-h-half,” Furihata gasped.

            Akashi’s eyes widened a fraction at that. He hadn’t realized it had been that long. “I see…” He said, regarding the boy that appeared near death. Much to his surprise Furihata never gave up until now.

            “Very well, we can stop,” he said.

            “Thank god,” Furihata gasped, still shivering. Akashi noticed that his cheeks and nose were flushed red from exertion and the cold. Even the tips of his ears were tinged pink. It was a strange thing for him to notice.

            “C-can I g-go home n-now?” The brunette pleaded.

            “Yes. You can.” Akashi folded his arms and watched as Furihata shakily walked over to where his sweater hung over the back of the bench.

            _Disappointing_ , he thought. _Thoroughly disappointing. Except for his improved endurance, Furihata did not come even close to making a point or getting past me. If he would stop shaking and whimpering so much then maybe he could have come closer to at least a decent performance for his skill._ _Was the shot during the Winter Cup really just a fluke?_

As he considered these thoughts, he was still unable to shake how disappointed he was. He had expected more out of this boy than his mediocre skills, shivering and the red string that tied their fingers together. What nonsense. It was almost like this red string’s meaning was mocking him.

            “A-Akashi-san?” Furihata questioned, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I am l-leaving now.” Even still he trembled in his presence. It was thoroughly annoying.

            “Fine,” he said waving the boy away.

            Furihata hastily made his way out when, to Akashi’s mild surprise, he hesitated, stopped and then turned back around. His wide eyes were nervous and uncertain as he tried looking Akashi but failed and looked down at his fingers instead.

            “Akashi-san… a-are you cold?” Furihata asked.

            “Perhaps slightly,” he responded, going over to pick up his bag and coat. “It is no problem.”

            “… Well uh…” He fidgeted some more. “C-could I treat you to some coffee… or is t-tea acceptable? I-I don’t live f-far from here… and it w-would warm you up…”

            This time Akashi was surprised. This shivering little Chihuahua was suddenly inviting him over to his house for coffee? He paused, momentarily surprised before putting on his coat. He was not ready to accept the boy’s uselessness yet. Perhaps, he could learn something more this way about him.

            “Very well. I accept.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry this is so late! I never expected this to get so popular so whenever I see people give me kudos or comment I feel so bad that I haven't better about this! I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> Also, this entire fanfiction is for her but this particular chapter is for yourrain's birthday! Hope you're still liking it too!


	7. Furihata Makes a Mean Cup of Tea

            _My house will be hovel compared to Akashi-san’s probably. Why did I invite him over?! I hope mom cleaned the house… What kind of coffee does Akashi-san drink? Probably something expensive…. Wait I don’t know how to make coffee! What am I doing?!_

            All these thoughts and more ran through Furihata’s mind as he walked to his house with a redheaded terrifying boy following after him. He could feel those mismatched eyes on him as he walked, and Furihata thought his coat would catch fire with how hard he was stared at. It was the only explanation for why he felt so hot even in this cold.

            He honestly didn’t expect him to accept his offer. In fact he was completely ready to be shot down but lo and behold Akashi said yes. He wanted to question the boy about that but was too terrified to try.

             “W-well h-here we are,” he announced as they came to the front entrance of his house, fumbling around for his keys. It appeared everyone was still gone which was a relief.

            “You live here?” Akashi questioned from behind him, scrutinizing the house. 

            “W-well y-yeah… is there something wrong with it?” He questioned, looking back at it, checking for the ‘Furihata’ on the front gate in case he did get the wrong house, which would be embarrassing.

             It was a simple house, two stories and very narrow, perfectly slotted between other similar houses, like books on a bookshelf. It had a clean white façade with a few flowerpots that his mother put out there due to lack of a garden.

            “It is very… simple,” Akashi observed.  Furihata winced but he could sense no disappointment or cruelness in his words. Akashi was just… making a statement.

            “I-it suits our needs,” he said, pushing open the gate and walking up to the front door. He fumbled under the keys and dropped them. His face went red and hot as he picked them up. Somehow being a clumsy moron was even more embarrassing under the watch of gold and red eyes. 

            “P-Please come in,” Furihata said finally, when he opened the door, happy to get out of the cold.

            His legs almost shook as Akashi’s eyes roamed the house, scrutinizing every detail with lips in a tight frown as if he wasn’t impressed with what he found. 

            “Your parents?” Akashi questioned.

             “W-working,” he said, shrugging off his coat. He cursed his inability to speak confidently in front of this boy. “Can I take your coat…. O-or something?”

            Akashi seemed somewhat surprised by his offer but pulled his own coat off as well and handed it to the nervous brunette. It looked expensive. Furihata made a mental note to treat it like a million yen. He went to hang up both coats as Akashi stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, still looking around and looking very out of place. 

            _Akashi Seijuurou is in my house!_ He thought frantically. Never in a million years would he dream that it would ever happen. 

            “C-can I get you tea or coffee? I don’t know how to make coffee really or if we have any kind you like but I know how to make really nice cup of tea. B-but of course you’ve probably had much b-better tea at your own home and....”

             Akashi held up a hand and Furihata instantly shut his rambling mouth.

            “Tea is fine,” he said coolly.

            “O-ok I’ll get that started. J-just make yourself at home I guess?” Furihata said, scurrying of to the kitchen where he started a pot of hot water. In here it felt like he could actually catch his breath for a moment.

             “What should I do?” Furihata whispered to himself in desperation. Quickly he brought out his cellphone and texted Kuroko. If anyone could help him it was his phantom classmate.

            **_Kuroko! Akashi is at my house! What should I do?! > <_**

            He hit send and waited expectantly till the hot water kettle blew steam and alerted him it was ready. Furihata sighed and pocketed his phone. Did he really expect an instant message back?

             He came back with two cup of tea, and was surprised to find Akashi sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table, rigidly, like he was getting his picture taken. Once again he was struck with how out of place he looked.  

            Furihata placed the tea on the table in front of Akashi, and not having the nerve to actually sit next to him, he sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. Akashi glanced down at him and the cup.

             “Interesting choice in cups,” Akashi said, clearly not amused as he picked up the cup.

            “Eh?” Furihata said in confusion. Than he squeaked in horror to realize he had given him his sister’s mug. She had a whole set of mugs with various cute cartoon zoo animals on it. He had just given him the one with a lion on it.

            “I-I’m s-sorry!” Furihata panicked, cheeks flushing in embarrassment again. “I can get you a different mug if you-“

            “It’s fine. The mug does not change the taste of the tea after all,” Akashi said, before taking a sip. His mismatched eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the goofy cup.           

            “Is it bad?” Furihata questioned, wincing.

            “…No… in fact this is good,” Akashi seemed to say in surprise. “The temperature is perfect and you didn’t leave it to steep too long. The taste is perfect… at least for this kind of low quality tea.”

            “Th-thank you!” Furihata was rather stunned at the compliment but then again it seemed so was Akashi. He smiled a bit, a little proud of himself despite the low quality part, as he sipped at own cup.

             Akashi turned to look at him, frowning again in a way he had seen on Kagami when he was trying to work on a math problem. Only calmer and less yelling.

             “Why did you invite me over?” Akashi finally asked, pointblank.

             Furihata almost inhaled his tea.           

            “W-well,” he started putting the cup back down. “You seemed rather cold out there… I didn’t really give you much of challenge and stuff... And my house was a lot closer than… actually… I don’t know where you are staying here.” 

            “My family owns a house here as well. I am staying there for the holidays.” 

            “Oh with your family huh?”

            Akashi frowned and narrowed his eyes. “No just me. My parents are busy people,” he said as if it was of no consequence.

            “…By yourself?”

            “Yes.”

 _That… sounds so lonely…._ Furihata thought, frowning as he looked into the green liquid in his mug. He wrapped his hands tightly around the ceramic cup. His eyes wandered to the red string on his finger again, and his face turned pink again.

            “... The other reason I invited you was for an apology…” Furihata said.

            “An apology?” Akashi raised an eyebrow at that.

            “For the way I reacted in that coffee shop… I’m sorry for that. I was just surprised… my mother told me about what the red string meant and I just… jumped to conclusions.” He took a breath to continue. “A-and I mean it isn’t like it m-means anything right? I-It could attached to someone else right?” Akashi said nothing to that so Furihata continued, ignoring the faint disappointment he felt. “So I h-hope you will accept my apology for my r-rude behavior.” He said, bowing his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

            For a while there was silence, but Furihata didn’t dare to look up until Akashi finally spoke. 

            “Why do you play basketball?”

            “Eh?” Furihata questioned, looking up in confusion. However, Akashi’s expression betrayed nothing. In fact Furihata wasn’t sure if he had even spoke until he said it again.

            “Why do you play basketball? Why did you join the basketball team?”

 _Oh no this is embarrassing,_ Furihata thought, face and ears coloring pink, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

            “I-I joined because of a girl,” he admitted finally. Akashi raised both eyebrows at that.

            “She said I could become the best at something… she would go out with me,” he said sheepishly.

            “That is your reason?” Akashi said, a scowl apparent on his face. 

            “I-initially yes! It was!” Furihata defended loudly before lowering his voice. 

            “Initially?”

            “W-well yes… if that was my reason now I would have quit the team… sense we already beat uh…” He cleared his throat and avoided that landmine. “I didn’t really like basketball at first. I joined because of that but to be honest I joined rather… halfheartedly. I hardly knew how to play…” He paused and smiled a bit.

            “But... then Kagami and Kuroko appeared. Their enthusiasm and love for it… and their skill… I couldn’t believe it. I was in awe of them… and the rest of the team too! They were all so excited, so passionate about basketball... I couldn’t help but grow to love it too.”

            Furihata’s smile grew brighter as he talked, till he was grinning, recalling memories of his team. Kiyoshi-senpai and his bright personality, telling them to have fun, Kagami and the time he broke the hoop, Kuroko and his determination… cheering on all of them…

            Furihata snapped out of his reverie when he realized he was drifting off with Akashi right here. He didn’t seem to mind though and Furihata decided it was safe to continue. 

            “You know at first I was a little upset that I was always stuck on the bench while the others went out and played… but I quickly realized that I was on the wrong team for that… There were monsters on that court that would squish someone like me. I don’t have anything special like Kuroko and his misdirection to help me… And I was nowhere near being like Kagami or Kiyoshi… or you.” He added that last part hesitantly, glancing at the emperor sitting on his couch.

             “So despite your lack of skill… or strength or anything else… you still love the game?” Akashi asked finally with a frown. 

            “Well… yes!” He said, confidently and without hesitation. “That's why I’m still there. I want to get better! I don’t think I could ever be on the Generation of Miracles level… but I want to try.”

            Akashi frowned and Furihata wasn’t sure if that was the answer he was looking for or if his own existence pissed him off. 

            “You have no other skill? Nothing?”

            “N-no… I’m just…” Furihata shrugged, with a small frown. “Normal.”     

            Akashi was frowning again, fingers on his chin and brow furrowed as if he was considering this. 

            “W-would you like anything else? Snacks? Uhhh…”

            “No I should probably be going,” Akashi said, standing up. Even the way he stood up was elegant and poised. 

            “Oh! L-let me go get your coat then,” Fuirhata said, scrambling up to the closet, a mix of relief and oddly enough disappointment. What was he even expecting? He should be glad there isn’t a pair of scissors in his neck though he was starting to suspect that any fear of that was unfound.

            Akashi was putting his shoes back on at the front when he paused and looked back at Furihata, holding the coat in his arms.

            “One more question,” he asked. “Do you fear me?”

            “F-fear?” Furihata blinked and widened his eyes in surprise but he shook his head. “Not so much as fear as I am… intimidated by you.”

            “That is the same thing,” Akashi said sourly.

            “No that's not it!” He said frantically. “I-I mean… I g-guess I’m kind of… in a-awe of you?”

            Akashi gave him quite a look at that.

            “I-It feels like I’m talking to Superman or something you know? And I’m just a lowly human or something…” Furihata thought for a moment. “I guess I am a little scared of you on the court… when I went against you that first time I thought you were scary…my legs shook a lot. And I’m a little worried about what you’re capable of doing. But talking to you like this… I’m just at little awestruck you’re talking to me…” He blushed at that, looked away and scratched the back of his head again. “Sorry I’m rambling again.” 

            “No, its fine…” Akashi said. “Thank you for being honest.”

             Furihata looked back, hearing something in that calm regal voice that he hadn’t heard before. However, Akashi had his back turned now and his hand on the door handle.

            “Then I expect to see you tomorrow at the same time.”

            “Oh yeah… su-“ Furihata froze. “What?”

            Akashi turned back to Furihata, with an expression that wasn’t cold or calculating… in fact he seemed… amused? Furihata felt his heart do a flip.

            “On the basketball court. Same time tomorrow. Bring more suitable clothes next time.”

            “W-why?” He asked, eyes wide and gaping.

            “Because I’m going to train you. If you’re truly not afraid of me then I expect to see you there.”

             Furihata had nothing to say to that as his wind went blank. Akashi took his coat from the motionless boy.

            “Thank you for the tea,” Akashi said simply, and was gone, out into the cold.

             Furihata was left to stare at the closed door for a while before his brain started to function again and he gaped down at the seemingly innocent red thread on his finger. The skin where Akashi’s fingers brushed his arm to take his coat back was warm. He then promptly fell down and covered his face with his hands, skin burning hot and scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was what you were hoping for?  
> A lot longer this time around and a little more development. A lot of dialogue and my attempt at writing how Furihata feels about basketball and Akashi. We'll see more about Akashi's thoughts next chapter. I'll try to get chapters out a little faster... sorry...
> 
> Thank you for all the love you've given this story. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. :'3


	8. How to Not Shoot Hoops

            Furihata was still on the floor; hands over his face when his phone buzzed, informing him of a text. It startled him out of his shock and he fumbled for the phone from his pocket. It was Kuroko.

**Akashi-kun is at your house?**

            Furihata frantically texted him back.

**Yes! He just left! He wants to practice with me tomorrow! What do I do? D :**

            Furihata sat expectantly on the floor, staring at the phone. The reply came back quicker than he expected.

**Did he do anything?**

**He asked him why I liked basketball and I served him tea ><;;**

**… If you don’t want to go practice with him you don’t have to.**

            Furihata stared at the last text and thought. Did he not want to? Surprisingly, he found himself seriously considering it. He did want to get better basketball after all. Who better to teach him? Plus… he thought about what Akashi said.

           _I don’t want Akashi to think I’m afraid of him..._ He thought, as his fingers hesitated over the keypad of his phone. He could still feel the blush on his face.

**I’m going… I think…**

**Okay. Good luck, Furihata-kun.**

            _Good luck, huh?_ Furihata thought face still red and a little... excited, before picking himself off the floor and heading to his room.

 

           

            “Are you sure he will be okay, Kuroko?” Kagami asked, before chomping into a burger.

            “I think so,” Kuroko replied, pocketing his phone. The two of them sat across from one another at Maji Burger, as usual, except in their casual clothes.

            “This is Akashi we’re talking about you know.”

            “I know but I think it will be okay with the way Akashi-kun is now.”

            “What do ya mean?”

            “Well,” Kuroko began, pausing to take a long sip of his vanilla shake.

            “How can you drink those when it’s so cold? You’re making me shiver just looking at you,” Kagami said, scowling as he reached for another burger and crumpled the paper of the finished one with the other hand.

            “Then you shouldn’t have bought it for me, Kagami-kun.”

            “Shut up! It’s your present…” He mumbled at the end.

            “Thank you again for it. As I was saying I believe that Akashi-kun changed after we defeated him at the Winter Cup. However, it isn’t like he just changed back into the old Akashi-kun.” Kuroko took another sip from his shake. “He is different now.”

            “That doesn’t make any sense,” Kagami said, face screwed up in confusion.

            “It does,” Kuroko insisted. “I don’t believe Akashi-kun will do anything to hurt Furihata. I think he is still trying to figure himself out…”

            “Whatever,” Kagami said gruffly, licking ketchup off his fingers. “So long as he doesn’t attack Furihata with scissors. If he does I will pound him.”

            Kuroko passed Kagami a napkin. “You got ketchup on your cheek.”

 

 

            Akashi felt that pang of disappointment again as Furihata made a pitiful attempt at a set shot. The boy was wearing proper clothes this time, sweat pants and a sports jacket that he had long since shed and wore only a T-shirt.

            Akashi meanwhile, watched with his arms crossed, studying his form, movements, and every twitch of his muscles. It was only when he noted the sweat glistening on his skin, the heavy puffs of cold smoke coming from the brunette’s mouth that the disappointment dissipated. That peculiar feeling of amusement replaced it as the boy chased after the ball.

            “Kouki!” He called, making the boy jump.

            “Y-yes?!” He answered, turning towards him.

            “Bend your knees more.”

            “Yes!”

            Furihata had been at this for quite some time, never once complaining to whatever exercises Akashi ordered. Akashi was pleased to find that when the brown haired boy wasn’t playing against someone completely out of his league, he didn’t tremble and shake. However, he did note Furihata stuttering his words around him and jumping when he caught him by surprise.

            “ _I-It feels like I’m talking to Superman or something you know?”_

            Akashi smirked for the umpteenth time since yesterday as he recalled Furihata’s comment. Superman huh? A tiny part of Akashi was actually relieved that Furihata showed up. He found the boy amusing, his honesty was refreshing and his passion for basketball admirable. Akashi was convinced there had to be something special about him to pique his interest like this. He just had to find it.

            As he mused about the boy and watched him go for another shot his eye caught a flash of red. The red string on his finger, moved about with Furihata’s movement yet it never tangled no matter how much the strand was whipped about. The string went down from his finger, trailed across the court, outside the fence, and vanish somewhere among the bushes.

            “ _Those connected by the red string are destined lovers, regardless of circumstances they will be drawn together…”_

            He frowned and scoffed as he glared at his own strand and remembered what Shintaro had told him about it. His thread trailed off somewhere behind him.

            _Lovers,_ Akashi thought sourly. _Complete nonsense._

Furihata was a fool if he believed in this string. Besides, there was no evidence that their thread was even connected to one another. The two threads wandered off in complete opposite directions.

            “Um… A-Akashi-kun?” Furihata’s timid voice pulled him out his thoughts and he looked up.

            “What is it?”

            “ Nothing… its just I’ve been doing this for an hour or so…” he stated, gasping.

            “Ten more shots,” Akashi said. “Then you may stop.”

            “Y-yes!” Furihata nodded, wiped some sweat off his chin and picked up the ball again.

            Akashi turned away to get a water bottle for him for only a moment when he heard a loud smack and a shriek. He turned around to see Furihata on his butt and holding his face in his hands as the ball bounced away from him.

            “Owwww…” Furihata groaned.

            “Kouki?” Akashi, questioned, grabbing a towel and the water bottle and a walking towards him. Did he really just hit himself in the face with the basketball?

            “I-I’m okay!” He insisted, voice muffled from behind his hands.

            “You hit yourself with the ball.”

            “It’s fine…”

            “Move your hands.” Akashi knelt in front of the boy.

            Furihata didn’t answer.

            “Kouki,” he said, voice dropping into that commanding tone. The one that said there was no discussion.

            “It bounced off the rim…” Furihata explained and removed his hands. His eyes were teary and there was a red mark on his forehead and the bridge of his nose from where the ball impacted. His eyes were teary and wet from unshed tears of pain. He looked miserable. Akashi had the urge to laugh.

            “You hit yourself with the ball…” He said, in amusement. He couldn’t believe it.

            “I didn’t have time to duck!” Furihata protested, a sulk on his face. “Sorry… I messed up…”

            “Don’t worry about that. Does it hurt?” Akashi looked at the mark closely gingerly touched the red part of his forehead, bringing his finger down to brush the bridge of his nose. He could feel the heat coming off the injury.

            “O-ow.” Furihata winced.

            “That will bruise,” he stated simply. “We’ll have to keep the swelling down…” He noticed that Furihata’s cheeks were red too. “Did you hit your cheek as well?” He questioned, not sure how Furihata could manage that.

            “N-no,” Furihata stammered, glancing down. “Y-you’re just r-really c-c-close.”

            Akashi blinked, noticing that there were faces were only inches apart and his other hand, was holding the side of Furihata's face. For a moment he didn’t move, stunned at how suddenly… intimate this felt.

            “Oh,” was all he said, finally leaning away from the boy. His chest felt overstuffed and there was a prickle of heat at the back of his neck. How odd.

            Composing himself, he took the towel in his hand and drenched it in the cold water. He wrung it out, folded it and held out the damp cloth to Furihata who was still blushing and looking away. Even the tips of his ears were pink.

            “Put this over the injury for now,” he said.

            “Th-thank you, Akashi-san,” Furihata said, hesitantly taking the cloth.

            As Furihata held it to his face Akashi brought out his cellphone.

            “What are you doing?” Furihata questioned.

            “Calling my chauffer.” He dialed and held the phone up to his ear as it rang.

            “Your chauffer? O-oh are you going home?” Furihata stood quickly, almost toppling over.

            “Yes, I’m calling him to pick us up.”

            “Oh… Us?”

            “Of course. I’m not letting you walk home like this. We need to tend to that properly. I’m taking you to my house.”

            The boy dropped the towel and stared straight at Akashi, his big brown eyes now the size of saucers.

            “Eh?!”

            Akashi had to smirk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Update is quicker this time! (Right?) Sorry for all the cliches I'm throwing around. Poor Furi... I told you this would be mostly fluff.  
> Am I making them OOC here? You guys seem to like how I keep them in character and I'm worried I'll screw that up. xD  
> Thank you for all the nice comments and your support!


	9. Completely Ridiculous

            Big brown eyes gaped up at the giant house, (rather a mansion) as he stood in the front driveway.

            It was huge. He couldn’t tell how tall but he guessed at least four stories. It was surrounded by a tall stonewall, with only an elegant gate as the entrance. The grass was pristine and manicured, beautiful flowers and features within the mansions grounds. It was the kind of garden that clearly had an entire crew to upkeep.

            “A-Akashi-san,” Furihata began as Furihata stepped out of the black car. Was that an American car? “You live here?”

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” Akashi replied, walking nonchalantly up to the grand doors. “This is just the house we have in Tokyo for certain occasions. I live in Kyoto if you recall.”

            “O-oh r-right,” Furihata said, gingerly touching his still throbbing nose. The grand doors opened for them and several maids and butlers and such bowed, welcoming home the bocchama*. Some clearly glanced in confusion at the mousy brown haired boy holding a towel to his face.

            Furihata’s legs were starting to shake again as he followed Akashi across the entrance, and up the stairs. He felt completely and totally out of place here. Akashi seemed unfazed by the whole thing.

            _Oh my god what am I doing here?_ Furihata thought. He had been inwardly freaking out in the car on the way here, clutching to his gym bag, and still holding the cloth to his nose. He had glanced at Akashi occasionally who just sat in the seat next to him, arms crossed and looking straight ahead.

            _It was very nice of him to offer to treat my nose…._ Furihata thought as they reached the top of the stairs, and turned down a corridor with arched windows and several doors on the opposite side.

            _Nice.._. That was a word that he would have never associated with the redheaded emperor a few days ago. But now…

            “Um, A-Akashi-san where are we going?” he questioned, his voice sounding nasally as he held the now lukewarm cloth on his face.

            Akashi didn’t answer so Furihata had to settle with watching the back of his head as they continued to walk. How did he not get lost in here?

            Soon Akashi stopped at a set of double doors and opened them. Furihata followed him in hesitantly, to see an office. There was a seating area with couches, and by a large window there was a huge wooden desk and a number of bookshelves lined the walls, crammed with books but still neatly organized. Not a single book stuck out of place.

            “An office?” He questioned, pulling the cloth from his nose.

            “My office,” Akashi corrected, going to a phone on the desk.

            “Yours?”

            Akashi ignored Furihata’s stunned question as he dialed held up the phone.

            “Sit.”

            Furihata looked around at the elegant chairs and couches. He was afraid to even look at one, so much as sit on one. They seemed expensive. However, Akashi gave a pointed glare at him and Furihata quickly sat down on the nearest couch. It wasn’t very comfortable. He clutched at his bag again, feeling exceedingly self-conscious.

           Akashi hung up and sat on the on the couch opposite Furihata. Suddenly, this situation felt very familiar except Furihata had a bruised nose and if he was nervous in his own house with Akashi he was downright paranoid here.

            “They are sending up an ice pack and a first aid kit in a moment,” Akashi announced, frowning and narrowing his mismatched eyes as he look at Furihata. Why was he scowling? Did he do something wrong?

            “Stop fidgeting,” Akashi demanded.

            “S-sorry!” He realized that he was bouncing his foot anxiously and immediately stopped.

            “And stop clinging to your gym bag.”

            “S-sorry, a-again!” Furihata quickly put his bag on the floor and felt much more exposed to Akashi’s gaze. He was still in his gym clothes and sweaty. Oh god, he hoped he didn’t stink too badly…

            “Why are you so nervous?” The redhead questioned, still frowning.

            “I-it’s j-just…. I’ve never been in a place like this… Everything is so grand… I feel out of place…”

            Akashi’s frown receded slightly at that and Furihata offered a sheepish smile. They sat in silence for a while, not at all comfortable for Furihata who sat as stiff as a board, but Akashi didn’t seem to mind.

            Finally, a woman appeared with the ice and first aid kit. Another person followed with a tray of tea and other snacks that made Furihata’s mouth water. He realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

            The two women put the things on the coffee table between the two boys and Akashi dismissed them with a wave, leaving them alone again.

            “Ice the injury for now,” Akashi said, wrapping the bag of ice in a tea towel and then handing it to the boy. “Then we’ll take a look at it.”

            Furihata nodded and placed it against his nose, wincing at the contact. It now felt even more awkward to sit there with a bag of ice on his face and Akashi sitting there, scrutinizing him like he was some sort of puzzle to be picked apart and solved.

            “S-so Akashi-san?” He said finally.  “N-not that it is any of my business but um… why are you teaching me basketball?”

            “Because I felt like it,” Akashi said, beginning to pour the tea into fine china cups. With saucers even.

            _Oh,_ he thought in disappointment. “I-is that really the only reason?”

            Akashi leveled him with that stare again and despite the ice on his face, his cheeks felt warm.

            “I believe you have potential,” he said simply, sipping his tea. “I believe that there is something special about you.” Furihata felt his cheeks burn hotter, even though he knew he was talking about basketball. He just said it so… confidently.

            “What if there isn’t?”

            Akashi paused mid-sip. “What?”

            “W-well what if there isn’t anything special about me? What if I’m just... not special?”

            Akashi seemed to scowl over his teacup and narrowed his eyes again.

            “I’m never wrong about these things,” he insisted.

            “Ah… but even so… why would you help me? I’m on an opposing team.”

            “Once again I say it is because I feel like it. Do you dislike the training?”

            “N-no, no, no!” Furihata denied, waving a hand as if to wipe away the mere suggestion. “I appreciate you’re willing to help me… its just very… nice of you.”

            Furihata saw Akashi’s eyes widen and raise his brows at that.

            “A-anyway!” Furihata said loudly, taking the ice off his face. “I think I feel better now. I shou-”

            “Let me see…”

            “No i-its okay!” Furihata began to protest as Akashi stood and walked around the coffee table.

            “I didn’t bring you here just for ice,” he said, sitting next to him and leaning in closely.

            Furihata got that same feeling from earlier on the court when he had done the same thing. His heart hammered and his face and ears got warm. His skin felt hot and there was a prickle on his arms.

            He became suddenly aware of how handsome Akashi was; smooth skin, striking eyes, and sharp and strong facial features. Although Akashi was not tall or buff like Kagami or Kiyoshi was, he was by no means scrawny. He would be lying if he said he didn’t glance at the strong muscles on those arms several times today. It was these thoughts that stunned Furihata and made him blush and freeze as Akashi held his face and inspected the injury. Again.

            “It doesn’t appear broken at least,” he said. “That would require more attention.”

            “Th-that’s good,” Furihata stuttered out.

            “Keep icing it occasionally for the next 24 hours. It will keep the swelling down as much as possible. Its good we iced it when we did…” He frowned and God… their faces were close… he could see every feature of his face…. Did Akashi really not notice how embarrassing this was? How could he seem so calm while Furihata felt like he would cry?

            “W-what is it?”

            “It will be a terrible bruise. It’s already starting to turn blue.”

            Furihata just nodded furiously, hoping Akashi would move away soon. He looked down to avoid looking at his face. Instead, he looked at the red string on his finger. He was in serious trouble if the thumping in his chest was anything to go by.

            _Stupid string._

                      

            Akashi knew exactly what he was doing as he inspected the bruise. He had suspected it already but it was clear from the brown haired boy’s reaction that he was at least somewhat attracted to him or thought he was. He was fairly certain the only reason this was the case was because the thread on both their fingers had given him silly ideas. Completely ridiculous ideas.

            However, Akashi was having a hard time justifying his own actions and thoughts at the moment. Never had he ever felt such an intrusive need to get into someone else’s personal space like this. For a brief moment he found himself thinking that those wide, watery, brown eyes were charming.

            _It is this string,_ he thought, frowning as he still held the brunette’s face who was now sweating and blushing so hard Akashi thought he might faint. He pulled away from the boy, and Furihata seemed to breathe a little easier.

            This legend of nonsense was inconsequential to him and his interest in Furihata. It was likely just curiosity. This boring brown haired, cowardly boy merely piqued his interest. There was something special, a talent for basketball, buried behind that plain façade. The more he practiced with Furihata the more he was sure of it. Once he found it, his curiosity would be satisfied and he could forget it about it and move on to more important things. This red string meant nothing to him.

These thoughts however, did nothing to quell the strange heaviness in his chest as he resumed sipping his tea with a frown.

            _Completely ridiculous…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bocchama- young master   
> Tah-da! Hope I'm getting better at updating these things... Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too! It seems Furihata realizes he is in trouble. Is Akashi in denial? Maybe. I feel like Akashi has never been in love and wouldn't know the feeling if it ran him over with a truck. But that won't last long. :)
> 
> Thank you again for all your wonderful comments and support! Let me know what you think and where you think this is going! Because I don't even know myself...


	10. Christmas Eve is for Couples

            Furihata sat at a court bench, bundled up in his coat and foot bouncing as he waited. His breath came out in cold smoky puffs and the sky was clouded over. It looked like snow had fallen in reverse and covered the sky instead.

            Despite the chill, the cold felt good on his swollen and bruised nose that still throbbed. The ice from yesterday had helped the swelling some but it still looked… well not good. When he left Akashi’s house yesterday and returned home he cringed when he looked in the mirror. It was thick and a mottled dark purple ringed by some yellowish skin. It looked terrible.

            Regardless of the injury, Akashi insisted on continuing with practice today, though they would not be practicing shooting for the time being.

            As Furihata sat waiting for the red head he gently rubbed at the bruised bridge of his nose. He had almost asked his sister to borrow some of her foundation to cover it up.

            He frowned at his sneakers as he thought about it. He was being too self-conscious. Akashi clearly didn’t care about the bruise or how Furihata looked. He could show up with two black eyes and a busted lip and Akashi would probably just say, “Bend your knees more.” Why should someone like Akashi care what he looked like? Why should he care what Akashi thought?

            “I’m taking this string thing too seriously…” He mused, looking at the string. It still was there, looking perfectly innocent. It hadn’t changed much except now he noticed the string seemed to be pulled more taut, as if someone were pulling on it from the other side.

            Maybe fate got it wrong. Maybe fate meant to attach Furihata to someone else. Someone more on his level. Or maybe fate meant to attach Akahi to some celebrity. Maybe to some heir or heiress to a huge company. Maybe Furihata would look down at his finger one day and the string would be gone, once fate realized its stupid mistake.

            That made his heart twinge sharply. In a way this string was an excuse. Once Akashi found out there was nothing particularly talented or special about him he would instantly forget about him. This string however, tied them together in another way that maybe once he lost interest he wouldn’t forget him. Even though Akashi made it clear that this string meant nothing to him.

            Furihata groaned, scrubbing his fingers through his hair quickly. If anyone could defy and conquer fate or destiny or whatever beings worked this trick on the two of them it was probably Akashi.

            Well if it wasn’t going to bother Akashi then it wouldn’t bother Furihata either.

            “Good morning, Kouki.” Furihata jumped off the bench at the proper and regal voice.

            “Good morning, Akashi-san!” He said turning and bowing. “Thank you again for yesterday.”

            Akashi studied him for a moment before turning and stripping off his coat. “It is merely common courtesy,” he replied, neatly laying his coat on the bench.

            Furihata did the same and reached for the basketball, curious when his phone buzzed.

            _Text message?_ He wondered, picking it up and checking. It was a group message from Kagami to the whole team.

            **Merry Christmas everyone! Well… Christmas Eve anyway.**

            _Eh?_ Furihata wondered. He looked at the date on his phone. _December 24 th… Oh right! _

            He had almost forgotten what today was. How could he forget? His mother put the tiny Christmas tree in their living room weeks ago and there had been decorations everywhere recently. That explained all the couples running around today…

            “Um,” Furihata started hesitantly, putting down his cell and picking up the ball. “Merry Christmas, Akashi-san.”

            Akashi paused for a moment and blinked. “Yes, today is the 24th isn’t it?” he said, pulling out a water bottle.

            “Er yes…”

            “Do you have any other plans today?”

            “N-no? Why?”

            “I see… No matter. You will be playing against me today.”

            Furihata felt his legs shake. “R-really?” he squeaked. _Oh no._

“You merely have to break past me, understand?”

            Furihata nodded and tried to will away the nervous shaking in his limbs. This wasn’t a match or anything. Maybe Akashi would go easier on him.

  

            Turns out Akashi didn’t have an easy mode. An hour later Furihata was sprawled on the court gasping and trying to get enough air in his lungs for his brain to actually function. His nose was throbbing and so were his legs. Akashi was like a force of nature and Furihata was just… well human. It felt a lot like the finals.

            “Sorry, Akashi-san. I couldn’t break past you...” He gasped. It was embarrassing because he had broken past Akashi at least once in the Winter Cup. Maybe it was a one-time thing. Or powered by fear. That or he just surprised Akashi.

            Akashi was barely winded of course but he did seem rather distracted, a frown on his face.

            “Akashi-san?”

            “Ah,” he said, eyes flickering. “Yes. Don’t worry about it.” His frown was starting to turn into a scowl. Was he in a bad mood? “Kouki.”

            “Y-yes?”

            “How did you score against me in the Winter Cup?”

            “Eh?” Furihata questioned in some surprise, sitting up slowly. Akashi’s expression was unreadable as he waited for the answer.

            “How? Uh…. That is… Luck perhaps?”

            “Nonsense,” he said shaking his head. “You scored a layup against Kaijou as well.”

            “W-well that was a team effort…”

            Akashi shook his head and Furihata started to get frustrated. What did he want him to say? He didn’t know. How should he know? Wasn’t Akashi supposed to know everything?

            “Maybe we should call it quits for today?” Furihata questioned, looking at the dirty court with a small-dejected frown.

            “Fine,” Akashi replied.

            “D-do you still want to meet tomorrow o-or…” Furihata questioned nervously, getting up.

            “Yes,” he replied immediately. A thoughtful expression appeared on his face. “You said you have no plans for today, yes?”

            “Well no... I mean yes but…”

            “Good. Go home and get changed. I will meet you by the coffee shop from before.”

            “N-now?!” Furihata spluttered and inhaled the icy water from his bottle.

            “Now.”

            Furihata coughed and his head spun. “W-why?”

            “Your ball is worn out,” Akashi commented coming over and inspecting the worn smooth surface of the basketball. “We’re going to buy a new one.”

            “T-together?”

            “Is that a problem?” Akashi narrowed his eyes. Clearly this wasn’t up for debate.

            “N-no of course not! But today is…”

            “I will see you there in exactly an hour.”

            “B-but I… this… Okay!” It was clear to Furihata that there was no point in protesting. He quickly gathered his things threw his coat on and ran off. He hoped Akashi didn’t see how red his face was.

            _Is this kind of like a d-da… a daaa…?_ He couldn’t even finish the thought or else his brain would end up like a steamed vegetable.

            Akashi watched the boy frantically flee the court, ears and face beet red. He gave smirk at his flustered state

            _What a weird boy,_ he thought, which was saying something coming from the ex-captain of a group like the GOM. With the way Furihata ran off it was as if he asked him to dinner rather than to buy a basketball.

            He stood for a moment, his scowl apparent again. Although Furihata had made a truly valiant effort today, it was far from impressive. The boy had good endurance when he wasn’t shaking like a leaf out of fear but that was it.

            He had seen the potential in all of the GOM right off the bat. Even Kuroko’s ability and potential became obvious. They all had their own talent and skill that, once refined, propelled them into whole other level of basketball. He was getting the disappointing feeling that Furihata was not this kind of person.

            Akashi shook his head. He wasn’t quite ready to accept he was wrong about it. One more day. He would give it one more day. If he didn’t find what he was looking for he would drop it and forget about this talentless brunette.

            He began to gather his things to head back and get changed as well. He eyed the string.

            _And this legend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A chapter already? I'm trying to put more chapters out before classes start again... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've also decided to mark this fic as cannon divergence since what I've done with Akashi is different than what the manga has done in recent chapters... (I'll miss you emperor eye!)  
> Also if you're curious about the title in Japan Christmas Eve is considered a day for couples... Which is why Furihata is so flustered. Does Akashi know about this? Of course not! :D


	11. How to be Friends

            Furihata had stumbled into his room; frantically changed out his sweaty clothes and took the fastest shower on record. It wasn’t until he finished his shower that he calmed down and realized he still had plenty of time.

            He sat on cross-legged on his bed in a pair of jeans and his hair-dripping wet, droplets falling into his eyes. He wasn’t sure how to go about this. Going out with Akashi to buy a basketball seemed… weird. It was a simple outing that he would have done with Fukuda and Kawahara or even Kuroko and Kagami. It was normal and to hang out with your friends. But with Akashi? A calculating, wealthy basketball prodigy with perfectionist tendencies? It shouldn’t have made a difference but it did. The idea of nonchalantly hanging out with Akashi made him nervous and excited all at once.

            He did enjoy the basketball practice with Akashi but… today he felt like a germ under a microscope. It was unnerving. It had made him feel uncomfortable and frustrated.

            But this was different.  

            _I mean…_ He thought. _I would be hanging out with Akashi right? Like a friend._ There was no pretext of training him or tending to his bruised face. He had asked, well perhaps demanded was a better word, for Furihata’s company. To hang out as if they were friends.

            That made him smile. He didn’t know what Akashi thought about friendship… but Furihata considered them friends. Tentative friends with complicated feelings on his part and a romantic legend tied on their fingers but friends nonetheless.

            He breathed a sigh of relief as he began to towel dry his hair. He didn’t have to worry about tripping during a game or hitting his face with a ball and disappointing Akashi. They would just be two recently acquainted friends going to buy a basketball. That was all.

            Furihata paused as that brought another thought to his mind. He didn’t really know much about Akashi did he? The only things he knew about him, outside of basketball, was that he was rich and from Kyoto. He didn’t know much else.

            Furihata pondered this and ran a brush through his hair a few times, threw on his shirt, and grabbed his wallet. He glanced at his phone for a moment before deciding to text Kuroko.

            **Hi Kuroko I don’t mean to be a bother… But can you tell me little about Akashi?**

            He pressed send and held his breath. If anyone could tell him a little more about the heterochromatic redhead it would be Kuroko. His phone buzzed and pinged.

            **You’re not a bother Furihata-kun. And what do you mean?**

**Well we’ve been playing basketball for a few days and I realized I don’t know much about him…. So I thought I would ask you?**

**> <**

There was a longer pause between texts. Then it buzzed again.

            **Furihata-kun if you would like to be friends with Akashi-kun you will have to find out about him yourself. Why don’t you ask him?**

**Ask him?!? o.o**

            Surely Kuroko was joking.

            **Yes. Good luck Furihata-kun.**

            Evidently he wasn’t. Furihata sighed, checked the time and then pocketed his phone.

            He ran down stairs, waved to his mother and told him he was going out again. Furihata froze at the kitchen as an idea abruptly came over him. He hesitated before going into the kitchen. His sister probably wouldn’t miss it.

  

            Furihata arrived exactly on time at the coffee shop, bundled up and small bag in hand. Naturally, Akashi was already there, leaning against the coffee shop window looking like he had popped out of a men’s fashion magazine from Europe or something like that. He was dressed impeccably as usual.

            “Sorry did you wait long?” Furihata said, coming up to him.

            “No, and don’t apologize you are right on time,” Akashi said looking around at the street. His arms were crossed and his lips were tight in a small frown. His brow was slightly wrinkled.

            “Something wrong, Akashi-san?” Furihata asked carefully, looking out into the street as well.

            “Kouki,” he started and Furihata flushed a bit. That informal way of addressing him was still embarrassing. “Why are there so many couples about?”

            Furihata blinked. “Oh,” he said shortly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed it either. He had bumped into several couples on the way here, trying not to server their held hands as they walked by. All of them seemed to be in their own little world, talking and smiling at each other, looking at the decorations that adorned the street and such.

            “W-well Christmas Eve is a holiday for couples usually,” Furihata said, watching Akashi’s expression. The crease in his brow deepened slightly. It was clear that Akashi had no idea about this.

            “Why?” He asked.

            “I… I actually don’t know. It just is.”

            Akashi’s mismatched eyes seemed to eye the couples with distaste. A few them flinched when they made eye contact with Akashi and hurriedly looked away.

            “I-its no big deal though right?” Furihata said a little nervously. “We can just ignore them and go right?”

            The red head appeared to consider this before looking back at Furihata for the first time. His eyes flicked to the bag in Furihata’s hand but said nothing.

            “Of course,” he said finally, his face relaxing slightly. “It is none of our concern.”

            “Right,” Furihata breathed.

            “Let us go then.” Akashi turned and began to walk, Furihata catching up with him.

                      

Furihata nervously sipped at his drink, fiddling with the straw and keeping his eyes trained on the lid of the cup. The brand new basketball was in a shopping bag next to his chair as he and Akashi sat at a table in the mall food court. Akashi had of course paid for the ball.

            Even though Furihata was the one that nervously suggested they sit and get something to drink afterward he hadn’t spoken a word. Akashi was just as quiet and whenever Furihata glanced up at him through his scruffy brown bangs Akashi would always be looking around at his surroundings with dull interest.

            He continued to suck on his cola, though there was nothing left but watery soda and melting ice cubes. He tried to think about what he could say to break the silence among the din of the mall. Akashi beat him to it.

            “Kouki.”

            “Y-yes?” Furihata squeaked, immediately snapping his head up.

            “Are all malls like this?” Akashi questioned, glancing at a mother pushing a squalling baby in a stroller.

            “Have you never been to a mall before?” Furihata questioned, in amazement.

            “Once,” Akashi replied, looking back at Furihata. “But not one like this though.”

            Furihata suddenly had the image of a fancy mall with brand name items and expensive stores. One where there weren’t children running around or elder women going bargain hunting.

            “Well I suppose most malls are like this,” Furihata said thoughtfully, chewing on the end of his straw lightly. “The ones I’ve been to anyway.”

            “Interesting…” Akashi mused though his face didn’t show any interest at all. Belatedly Furihata realized that Akashi had probably never even sat at a food court before.

            “You’ve never went to a mall with Kuroko or the others?” Furihata asked.

            Akashi looked a little surprised at that but shook his head. “Never a mall… But I went other places I normally wouldn’t go… Like a Maji Burger or a konbini*.”

            Furihata smiled a little at the idea of Akashi ordering from Maji Burger or reading a magazine in a konbini. Things that a normal teenager did.

            “Do you want to go to one?” Furihata blurted out.

            “To what?” Akashi blinked as if Furihata had surprised him.

            “A Maji Burger!”

            He blinked again. “I haven’t been to one since Teiko.”

            This time it was Furihata’s turn to blink. “Really? Do they not have them in Kyoto?” 

            “They do. I just don’t have the time to go to one,” Akashi said as if it was as obvious as the sky being blue.

            “No time at all? You’ve never been with your team or anything?” Furihata thought about the times he went to Maji Burger with Seirin and the other places they went.

            Akashi scowled. “You act as though that is a crime,” he said sharply.   

            Furihata shook his head furiously. “No, no, no that isn’t it! But you know those kind of things are fun to do with friends right?”

            “I have practice, my studies, and other things to attend to,” Akashi replied. “There is no time for that.”

            “O-oh,” Furihata said, feeling like a deflated balloon. They had been talking so easily a few seconds ago. He sighed and resumed chewing on his straw and watched couples go by dejectedly.

            

            Akashi was perturbed. He sat in a loud food court among yelling children, rowdy teenagers and many oblivious couples absorbed in their pointless relationships. He watched Furihata chew on his straw again, trying to figure out this brown haired boy. He seemed dejected, upset even. The baffling part however was the fact that Furihata was upset for Akashi. Upset that he had never gone out with his teammates for something as simple as a burger.

            He almost wanted to be angry, wanted to snap at him and telling him he didn’t need any pity. But there was no pity. Just a genuine concern and sadness. Over a burger. He frowned and took a sip of his drink before recalling that the brew in the cup tasted disgusting and put it back down.

            “Kouki,” Akashi said, harsher than he intended. Furihata glanced up at him, big brown eyes strangely reminding him of a sad puppy. “I don’t recall rejecting your suggestion.”

            Those brown eyes fluttered, as Furihata seemed to gather what he said. Then a hesitant smile broke out on his face.

            “R-really?” He stammered.

            “If you would like to go to Maji Burger after practice I don’t have any reason to object,” he said evenly.

           That smile turned into a full-blown grin and Akashi had never seen such honest happiness on someone’s face since the first few years of Teiko.

            “Okay!” Furihata said excitedly, starting to ramble. “Well tomorrow is Christmas and my parents will want me to be home… Oh don’t worry I can still meet you tomorrow morning for practice but how about the day after tomorrow? After practice? Is that okay?”

            “That's fine,” Akashi said automatically. It was only when Furihata’s grin got wider did he realize what he agreed to. If he decided tomorrow that Furihata wasn’t worth his time and effort he planned to drop the whole thing and never bother with the boy again. Now he had made plans for lunch the day after that with the same boy.

            _Careless,_ he thought with a frown. _Completely careless._ How could he have forgotten that?

            “I-is something wrong Akashi-san?” Furihata asked nervously.

            “It’s nothing,” he replied, smoothing out his frown. “It is getting late. We should be going.”

            “R-right of course!” Furihata said, popping up from his chair, an air of giddiness about him. What a simple boy to be happy from such simple things.

            The two of them exited the mall, Furihata with the new basketball in tow, and cold air greeting them.

            “Thank you for the basketball, Akashi-san,” Furihata said, bowing.      

            _There is nothing else to be done,_ Akashi thought, only half listening. Akashi would have to tell Furihata that he could not go to Maji Burger. He considered lying and telling him he had just recalled some other business to attend to but he discarded the thought quickly. Lies like that were unbecoming. Akashi would be straight to the point, and tell Furihata what would happen tomorrow should he be disappointed again and leave it at that.

            “Ah that's right before I forget…” Furihata said and suddenly Akashi was presented with a plastic bag before he could say anything. Akashi had seen him arrive with it earlier but hadn’t been bothered to question it. “I know that we aren’t exactly close enough friends to give Christmas gifts…”

            Akashi merely blinked.

 _“_ But please consider this as a thank you for the new basketball and the lessons, Akashi-san,” Furihata finished, his face clearly tinged red, and holding out the bag with both gloved hands.

            Akashi took the present, not sure what to think.

            “I-I hope you l-like it,” Furihata stammered. The boy bowed again and took off down the street before Akashi could even think to respond.

            Akashi quickly gathered his thoughts again and reached into the bag. His fingers brushed a cool ceramic handle and his heart thunked in a strange way as he realized what it was. He pulled out a large mug with a simple cartoon lion painted onto the cup. The very same one he drank out of a few days ago.

            He looked up, his chest now doing annoying flip-flops, to see Furihata’s retreating form. Abruptly, he noticed the red string, something he hadn’t bothered looking at anymore. Instead of being loose and winding all over the ground or in random directions it was pulled tight. And for once Akashi could see it as clear as day, the red string attached to his finger going in a straight line and ending at the short brunette who was now far down the street.  

 

            Akashi-sama had arrived back at the house. A young maid, who had worked for the family for a few years, took his coat and scarf. She noticed the young master seemed a little dazed, something she had never seen before. 

            “Is there anything I can get you, Bocchama?” the maid asked.

            He didn’t respond and instead pulled a childish looking mug out of the crumbled bag he was holding. The young master rubbed his fingers over the shiny surface.

            “Boccha-?”

            He then scared the wits out of the maid as a smile snaked its way across his face as he eyed the lion mug with amusement and something the maid would later swear was endearment.

            “Actually, yes,” Akashi said, holding the cup out to the gobsmacked maid. “Fix me a cup of tea in this."           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *konbini- convenience store  
> I don't even have any words for this one. Just that I hope you enjoyed it. *dead*  
> Again thank you for all the lovely comments they help fuel my coffee induced motivation. :')  
> Next chapter: Daddy issues?


	12. Unwanted Realizations

            Furihata’s stomach was doing somersaults as he waited anxiously at the basketball court. It was the day after Christmas, the 26th, meaning this was the day that he would go get a burger with the Akashi Seijuurou, the heir to a giant company and prodigy in probably everything. Did anything ever sound so surreal?

            He dribbled the ball nervously on their usual court, his breath coming out in long smoky puffs. His stomach wasn’t turning inside out over going to Maji Burger. He actually was feeling rather excited about that. No, what had him feeling nauseated was their practice.

            Yesterday, on Christmas, Akashi had shown up late. That was a wonder in itself because he was always punctual. Furthermore, the redhead had done little more than sit on a bench and give out instructions, which was odd. Akashi had just sat on the bench, not even taking his jacket off and watched. He didn’t even mention the mug, which was kind of a relief.

            Every time, he made a mistake Furihata felt like crying. He was worried he would hit himself in the face again, or trip and fall on his face, or run into the pole of the basketball hoop. His nose was still a mottled blue and purple and he didn’t want to break it the next time.

            But concern over his face was minor. No rather Furihata had developed a strange nervousness and fear of failure in front of those red and gold eyes. When the ball bounced off the rim, or hit the backboard, or his hand slipped mid dribble his face would flush in shame and he had to glance at Akashi. Was he going to stand up and leave? Did he look disappointed? Would he shake his head and announce that this was a waste of time? Actually, Akashi had looked very distracted yesterday. He even left immediately after practice with nothing more than a polite good bye. That didn’t stop the sharp taste of fear every time he messed up. The fear that Akashi would leave.

            Furihata gave a sigh, stopped dribbling and sat on the bench. It was honestly a stupid thing to feel. Akashi was doing this on his own time and out of the well… whatever he was doing this for. Akashi had said he figured that there was something special about Furihata… wait no he said that he had a hidden talent for basketball.   But no matter how hard Furihata thought about it the more he was convinced that he had no Generation of Miracles kind of ability. No copy cat abilities, no crazy jumping skills, vanishing tricks, fancy eyes… he was just… Furihata Kouki, the guy usually on the bench and maybe a talent for dumb luck. The more he practiced with Akashi the more he was worried Akashi would figure that out too.

            He gave another heavy sigh and didn’t even notice the center of his thoughts arrive.

            “Good morning, Kouki.”

            Furihata jumped right off the bench and looked up to see Akashi, right on time according to his cell, and looking more like himself if the sharp focused eyes and stern face were anything to go by.

            “G-Good morning, A-Akashi-kun,” Furihata said, caught off guard. “H-How are you?”

            “Fine,” replied easily, slipping out of his jacket. “I owe you an apology. I was very distracted yesterday during practice…”

            “No, no, no!” Furihata exclaimed. “It wasn’t a problem. Just… strange…”

            Akashi didn’t seem irked by that comment much so Furihata wondered if he agreed with that statement.

            “Because of that I forgot to express my thanks for my present.”

            Furihata froze and his neck felt hot. “W-well I wanted to do something to thank you for these practice sessions and I didn’t know what to get you because I mean what do you get the perfect man who has everything in the world for Christmas so I was really worried until I thought about the mug and it was honestly an impulse decision and after I gave it to you I realized that you probably don’t drink from cheap cups like that and I’msosorry,” He took a deep breath as his rambling without breaks came to an end. He didn’t even have the guts to look Akashi in the face.

            There was a chuckle that seemed to force his head back to Akashi’s face. Was it just his imagination or did Akashi laugh? And was the small upturned corners of his mouth his imagination as well?

            “Do not apologize for something you do not need to. I actually… rather liked the mug.”

            “Y-you did?” Furihata questioned softly, feeling a big giddy smile about to break out on his face.

            “I did. It wasn’t something I… expected. But now you have left me in dilemma in what to get you in return.”

            Furihata blinked owlishly. “What?”

            “What is it that you would like in return? I’m fairly certain I could get it for you.”

            “Er… Akashi-kun I didn’t give you a gift so that I could get one back. That isn’t how it works. I just wanted to show my gratitude and it was Christmas so…”

            “Nonetheless,” Akashi replied sharply.  “Regardless, of intent I do not like being indebted to people. So what is it that you would like?”           

            Furihata frowned and stared at the sky, chewing his lip before looking back at the redhead.

            “N-nothing?” He answered uncertainly.

            Akashi’s eyebrows rose and he blinked. “Nothing?” He repeated like he must have heard wrong.

            “W-well I can’t think of anything…”

            Akashi scowled.

            “I-I’m sorry…” Though he wasn’t sure what to be sorry for. He truly couldn’t think of anything he would want. Well maybe one thing… That would be embarrassing to ask for let alone completely and utterly forward and rude. And not even Akashi would be willing to give it to him.

            Akashi regarded him for a moment. “Very well,” he said seeming to drop the subject. Though Furihata had a feeling that it was merely saved for a later date.

            “I-In any case should me begin practice?” Furihata questioned hesitantly.

            “Of course,” Akashi replied taking the ball and turning towards the hoop. “That is why we are here after all.”

            Furihata tried not to let those words smart but they did. Was Akashi implying the only reason they were here together was for the express purpose of basketball? He knew that was probably the case but he had hoped that maybe…

            “And then after that?” Furihata asked hopefully.

            Akashi stopped, the ball he was dribbling halted in his hand. He turned and looked back at Akashi.

            “And then Maji Burger,” he said with a knowing kind of smirk.

            Furihata couldn’t help the smile on his face then, feeling a little happier. Maybe it wasn’t just basketball for Akashi. Just maybe. That thought made Furihata feel like he was on air.

            Akashi’s expression returned to his neutral one. “But for now we focus on practice.” He bounced the ball once sharply. “You will be trying to steal the ball from me today.”

            Furihata quietly whimpered to himself. And now his feet were planted firmly back on reality.

 

            Furihata’s performance was the same as it usually was, disappointing yet amusing. Yesterday in his daze over his conflict to give up on Furihata or not, which he still hadn’t figured out, he discovered that watching Furihata play basketball was something he could get used to.

            Despite his clumsiness and nerves he would give 100% and never give up until he would hesitantly for permission to take a break. His face would flush from effort and embarrassment when he goofed up. The brunette would make the most interesting sound of frustration when he messed up. A mix between a growl and a yelp.

            As of now Furihata lay on the hard green bench, breathing harshly, and pressing his face on the cool metal.

            “You would make a terrible thief, Kouki,” he stated flatly, bouncing the basketball that not once left his hands in the last hour and a half. Despite how much Akashi enjoyed watching the boy play he would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed still. It was frustrating trying to figure this out. Was he approaching this all wrong? Kuroko’s abilities had been fairly obvious and easy to shape but… he wasn’t sure if there was any ability or talent to shape. He was starting to forget the purpose of this. He was too relaxed around Furihata.

            “I brushed the ball once,” Furihata insisted. “But yes I know. Thank you for catching me when I tripped by the way…” The boy’s red face seemed to flush darker at that.

            _Interesting,_ Akashi thought. _What would happen if…_ He quickly discarded that thought before he could finish it.

            “Ummm… Akashi-san?” Furihata’s quavering voice brought him out of his muddled thoughts. The brunette was looking at the hand as if it had sprouted wings or turned purple. “Wh-when did this happen?”

            Right. The string. Evidently Furihata hadn’t been paying much attention to it lately, or didn’t really have time to notice. Much like two days ago when Furihata fled the string was clearly connected to them. No twisting or going off in opposite directions. It was point A to point B in a straight line.

            “Two days ago,” Akashi replied as if it were of no consequence. “What does it matter?”

            He saw Furihata wince slightly at that, as if he had flicked the boy in the forehead. Akashi could read anyone like an open book but Furihata’s feelings were more like a giant billboard. He ignored it.

            “I-It doesn’t I suppose,” Furihata said a little dejectedly.

            _I don’t believe in silly legends,_ Akashi insisted to himself. _I do not allow fate to decide my life. I decided my own._

            “Pack up your things,” Akashi said, putting the ball on the bench and putting on his jacket.

            “Eh?”

            “We’re going to Maji Burger are we not?” He said, hefting his bag onto his shoulder.

            Furihata give another big smile.

 

            In the end Akashi didn’t really know what to do. After much staring at the menu, glaring down the cashier until she looked ready to cry, and speaking to the manager, Furihata ended up ordering something for him.

            “It’s just a burger and fries,” Furihata said, as the sat down at table that appeared to be sticky with old ketchup.

            “That will be fine,” Akashi said placing his tray of food down and sitting, feeling slightly out of his element here.

            They ate in silence for a moment chewing on crisp lettuce, warm meat and a slightly soggy bun. The meal of course was below whatever the Akashi standards were at but he found he didn’t really care.

            Akashi was now aware that he was perhaps in some trouble. All his own actions and feels pointed towards a feeling of affection or perhaps even a “crush” on this boy as Ryota had once put it. It was fairly obvious now he couldn’t ignore it. It burned in his chest, like a piece of smoldering coal that flared at the tiniest things that Kouki did. His stomach would seem to flip as well. It had been easy to ignore these feelings but since Christmas Eve it was clear that they wouldn’t go away. In fact it had gotten worse. For the most of the day he had these strange urges that he had to forcibly crush.

            It was an unpleasant feeling that Akashi had never experienced before, and he hoped it would just go away. How could he be certain these were his own feelings? Maybe the both of them were being deceived by this legend and red thread on their pinkies.

            The other problem was that this wouldn’t ever work. An Akashi having feelings for a commoner? Let alone a boy? That could only end in trouble. His father would be on him in an instant and Furihata would suffer. That thought left a bitter and acidic taste in his mouth and he must have given a particularly dark scowl because Furihata jumped.  

            “Does your burger not taste good, Akashi-san?” Furihata asked, nervously.

            “Its fine,” he replied, slightly distracted.

            “That's good.”

            Akashi thought a bit more and another thought popped in his head.

            “What happened to that girl you joined basketball for?”

            Furihata almost choked on his burger. “Wha?” He spluttered, face pink. This was fun.

            “You told me you joined initially because of a girl right? What happened?” He took a sip of water.

            “O-oh… Well…” Furihata stammered and put down his burger. “I kind of… forgot. It wasn’t until we won the Winter Cup that I remembered and confronted her again. She told me she had a boyfriend right off the bat.” He laughed sheepishly. “Kind of lame huh?”

            “You don’t seem very upset by it.”

            “Ah… well I don’t know… I suppose I just didn’t like her enough to be sad about it. I also still had basketball to focus on. I kind of just wanted a girlfriend you know?”

            Akashi didn’t really know what that would be like so he just took another sip of water.

            “Wh-what about you?” Furihata asked, looking down at his burger.

            “What about me?”

            “D-do you have a girlfriend? Or something? I m-mean you are smart, and talented, and handsome…” Furihata gave a strangled squeak and took a big bite of his burger. His ears had turned red now and cheeks reminded Akashi of a hamster.

            “I do not. I have a fiancé,” he replied, eating a fry.

            “Fiance!?” Furihata's eyes went as wide as dinner plate.

            “We were engaged when we were eight. We’re both from wealthy families and it was considered a good match. Though, I’ve never met her.“

            Furihata just stared. “W-wow.”

            However, that was only temporary. He would get rid of this fiancé of his soon. It was just another way for his father to shackle him.

            “Do you love her?”

            It was Akashi’s turn to look stunned. Furihata was gazing at him expectantly despite his face being red and shyly looking away occasionally.

            “What?”

            “Ah sorry that was a stupid question! You’ve never met her at all but… if you’re going to marry her without loving her… that sounds rather lonely.”

            There he went again worrying about whether he was lonely or not and honestly and truly caring about his wellbeing. Akashi felt that flare in his chest again. He had to clench his hands under the table to fight off the urge to reach out and run his fingers over Furihata’s skin. 

            “That is how arranged marriages go, Kouki.”

            “Ah,” The boy said and sipped at his cola, cheeks pink.

            Akashi’s eyes zeroed in on Furihata’s lips wrapping around the straw and sucking gently. Again with these disgusting urges. To violate this boys privacy, to find out more about him, to find out what makes him tick. What made this boy special? It was clear this was more than just basketball related now.

            This wouldn’t do. It would end poorly for the both of them. For once he didn’t know what to do. It was infuriating. 

            Perhaps he would confront Shintaro about this. It was still possible that this damned string was the problem. Maybe he would know how to snip this string and these feelings.   

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dead*College is a pain in the ass. It might be New Years before I finish. Aahahahahaha.  
> I'm not happy with this chapter but here. ;_;  
> But yeah things are probably gonna get OOC from here on out probably cause Akashi is falling in love and I just ????? Why is he so difficult to write?  
> ANYWAY. But thanks for your support and kudos and just curious... What would you like to see in this fic? What are you hoping for between these two dorks? I know its a slow build but it will pick up the pace. Comment and let me know!  
> Sorry for the mass amount of typos. When I finish this story I might go back and actually make it looks nicer.


	13. Consulting an Expert

            Midorima fiddled with his lucky item for today, a purple character eraser, as he sat at the table on the second floor and next to the big picture window in a nice and expensive café. Just as Akashi had instructed him to do.

            He sighed as he adjusted his glasses and glanced at his phone. It was almost 3:00.

            “Do you have somewhere else to be Shinatro?”

            Midorima almost leapt out of his seat and dropped his phone but he quickly covered it up by clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up with his taped fingers.

            “Hello, Akashi,” he replied and looked up at the red haired emperor. “No, I do not.”

            “Good,” the redhead said, sitting down. “I don’t want to inconvenience you after all.” Midorima frowned, considering the fact that Akashi was the one who called him here.

            “What can I help you with Akashi? It is unusual for you to call on me like this.”

            Akashi folded his hands underneath his chin and Midorima could see that he was frowning. Midorima felt a chill go up his spine. Nothing good could happen when Akashi was displeased.

            “I need your… expertise in something,” he said, glancing out towards the window.

            “My… expertise?” Midorima questioned in confusion. This was an Akashi he hadn’t seen in a long time. The Akashi that had been present up till the end of the Winter Cup would look him straight in the eye and didn’t shift uncomfortably in his seat. This was an Akashi who was frankly more... human.

            “You recall how I asked you about that silly legend correct?” Akashi looked Midorima square in the face now, mismatched eyes sharp as ever yet… conflicted. ”The red string of fate,” he clarified.

            “Yes I do. Do you… have a question about it?”

            “Yes. How do you get rid of it?”

            Midorima blinked, pausing as he lifted his teacup to his lips.

            “The string,” Akashi clarified in irritation.

            Midorima put the cup down with a clink and hastily adjusted his glasses. This was highly unusual. He was about to answer when a waiter came up. Akashi turned an icy glare at the poor boy. The waiter looked as though he had walked into a lion, and appeared ready to bolt before he could even ask for his order. Akashi just ordered tea and glanced back at Midorima expectantly.

            “Well…” Midorima began. “First of all you cannot see the string, Akashi. No one can see it and the color is just speculation. Red is usually considered the color of passion and love so-“

            Akashi waved his hand dismissively, scowling. “But I _can_ see it,” he insisted.

            Midorima gripped the eraser in his fingers, suddenly curious. It was unusual for people to see things like this and he had never heard of such a thing. Perhaps Akashi was some sort of medium or something similar. He wouldn’t doubt it with that eye.

            “Can you see everyone’s?” Midorima asked, leaning forward slightly.

            “No,” Akashi said, accepting the tea that the waiter, a woman this time, placed on the table. “Just mine.”

            Midorima raised a brow in surprise. Was that what had Akashi so aggravated? Was the person he was fated that terrible?

            “I just want to know how to get rid of it. The feelings it causes are troublesome and inconvenient.”

            “Wa-“ Midorima almost choked on his coffee. He spluttered a bit, and coughed. Akashi waited patiently for him to finish drowning in his drink.

            “Akashi, the string does not cause you to feel anything,” he explained seriously. “It merely shows who your fated partner, your soul mate is. Everyone has a string like that links them to their destined person but most people can go their whole lives without ever meeting that person and still live perfectly happy lives with others. However, it is said that when you meet that person something will click or…” He pressed a finger to his forehead. “… something like that. But it isn’t the string but rather the person.”

            Akashi didn’t seem pleased with that response, sipping his tea with a thunderous expression. Midorima really hoped that Akashi didn’t have a pair of scissors on him today.

            “Is there a way to get rid of it or not?” Akashi snapped. Midorima sighed.

            “I’m afraid not. You could always just ignore it, though considering the person attached to it is your perfect match, your other half so to speak it might be difficult. Are you so opposed to this person?”

            “I’m not…. Opposed,” Akashi replied, frowning at the word. “But any relationship is impossible and doomed to failure and yet I have these irrational thoughts that disregard all of that and I want to see him everyday and make him mine anyway. It happened again early today.”

            Midorima blushed at such forward words coming from Akashi, realizing that the redheaded emperor was in very deep, and yet wouldn’t acknowledge it. Adjusting his glasses to hide his face he smiled, hopeful that maybe Akashi had found someone that could make him happy.

            “I’m sorry I can’t help you anymore than this,” Midorima apologized, feeling much less anxious now and sipping on his coffee.

            “Don’t apologize, Shintaro,” Akashi said, a bitter frown on his face and Midorima couldn’t help but notice those heterochromatic eyes looked sad. “I will figure out something else.”

            “If you don’t mind my curiosity… who is it?”

            “None of your business, Shintaro.”

            “Ah…. Of course.” Knowing their group of friends however, it wouldn’t take long for everyone to know exactly who it was. Maybe he could take a look at their horoscopes and see what was in store for them. “Good luck.”

            

            Over the next few days after their… interesting lunch Furihata had found himself beginning to wonder why Akashi was still bothering with him and still training him even though he continued to mess up the simplest of things. He had been terrified that Akashi would figure out he was nothing special, magical red string be damned, and that would be that and things would go back to normal.

            By now he was certain that Akashi had already realized he was a waste of time… but stuck around anyway.  A horrible anxiety had settled in his head, gnawing at him, and he found that sitting at that bench on the court waiting for Akashi to appear were the longest most stressful minutes of his life.

            It was four days until New Years, which the agreed they wouldn’t meet for, as Furihata waited for Akashi, foot tapping anxiously, he texted with Fukuda who was… well floored.

            **You’ve been training with the Akashi Seijuurou?! That scissor maniac?** Fukuda had texted him when Furihata told him.

 **That was one time. He doesn’t do that anymore. >< **Furihata hesitated on that last, bit because he couldn’t be a 100% certain on that. **He has actually been very nice. I screw up all the time and still he gives me pointers and shows up.**

 **Still sounds suspicious >.>  **Fukuda texted back. **Isn’t he scary?**

****Well… sometimes he is intimidating but not like that. I don’t know how to explain it.** **

           Furihata wasn’t ready to tell his friend about the string or the fact that he was probably gay for the most unattainable person on the planet. He felt his face flush, steam probably rising off his face from the cold air.

            **Well… just be careful. You remember what he did to Kuroko.**

            Furihata didn’t expect that and pursed his lips. Yes he did remember what the Akashi from before did to his dear friend. But Akashi wouldn’t do that to him. After all he wasn’t talented and skilled like Kuroko.

            At that thought a chill vibrated down Furihata’s spine that was not the cold air. He wasn’t like Kuroko. Did Akashi think that maybe he was like Kuroko? It was true that Akashi was exceptionally talented at finding… well talent. But Furihata was sure that Akashi had already realized he wasn’t Kuroko. He had to have. Did their tentative friendship hinge purely on basketball? It was getting close to the time they were supposed to meet and Akashi wasn’t here yet… maybe he wouldn’t bother to show?

            He curled in on himself, pocketing his phone, and hugging his knees to his chest. Now that he thought about it Akashi _had_ been rather odd the past few days. Distracted and slightly irritated at times. He also caught Akashi staring at the string on his pinky a lot and Furihata wished he knew what he was thinking behind those beautiful eyes.

            “Are you cold?”

            Furihata jumped and looked up to see Akashi looking down at him, a frown on his face and gold and ruby eyes scrutinizing him.

            “N-no,” Furihata said, unwinding himself out from the ball he had curled into. “I’m good.”

            “Are you okay?” Furihata thought he heard concern in his voice. “How is your nose?”

            “Better.” It no longer throbbed and hurt on a daily basis and merely just looked really ugly on his face though the swelling had mostly gone down. It was still a sickly purple though.

            Furihata fidgeted on the bench. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Normally Akashi would have stripped off his coat, picked up the basketball and given him something to practice. Instead he just stared down at him, eyes blazing with some unknown emotion and mouth twisted into almost a grimace. His brows were furrowed and somehow Akashi looked like he was in pain. Was he okay?

            “Um… Akashi-sa-“ Furihata had barely finished the honorific before long fingers, strong and rough from handling a basketball for so long grabbed him by the back of the head, fisting in his brunette strands, and yanked him up. Akashi bent down and something short-circuited in his brain as his lips met the cold and soft mouth of Akashi Seijuurou.

            He made a strangled squeak in the back of his throat, his thought process the equivalent to a car wreck. Furihata almost forgot how to breathe.

            Akashi’s lips move slowly, carefully against his own chapped lips, and suddenly everything felt too hot. Heat rushed through his lips, his face, the back of his neck, and all the way down to his toes as brilliant eyes gazed down at Furihata gauging his reaction. All Furihata could manage was a pathetic warble in his throat. He couldn’t move with Akashi’s hand holding the back of his head and the other hand had curled around his waist. He didn't think he wanted to.  

            _Euhhhhhh?!_ Was all Furihata’s mind could manage before his eyes slipped closed and he surrendered to whatever had possessed Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks. College hasn't killed me yet but its getting there.  
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I can tell you that once Holiday break starts I will absolutely update more often. Sorry its so short ;_;  
> Hope this chapter was worth some of the wait and thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments! I never expected this story to go so far.


	14. Tangled Fate

            Akashi was annoyed. In fact he was past annoyed but he couldn’t find the motivation to stop. Couldn’t find a good reason to remove his grip from the trembling brunette or stop tasting the dry but warm and sweet lips against his mouth. His eyes drifted closed, a part of him wanting to savor the sensation.

            He didn’t intend to let this happen, but had merely acted. He saw Furihata there; big brown eyes wide, and doing that infuriating squirming and fidgeting that made his heart twitch and stutter and had simply moved. It was careless and thoughtless and once his mind registered how mindless and stupid he was acting he was already pressing against those lips.

            He had hoped nothing would happen. Hoped that he wouldn’t feel the spark and flicker of heat in his stomach or the thud of his heart. Hoped that this whole situation was below him, hoped these ugly feelings didn’t surge through him. Akashi wanted nothing more than to prove this legend wrong but this feeling threatened to consume him and he couldn’t stop even as Furihata made a pathetic sound in his throat. Strangely that made his hands grip tighter at the slim body.   

            And for the first time his calculating brain that had given him the pointless title of a prodigy failed him. He didn’t know what to do, what to think, how to react. His body and heart seemed to be doing most of that for him. And it was unacceptable.

            There was a breathless sigh that came out as a whimper from the boy he was kissing senseless and he felt Furihata begin to slump, his knees clearly buckling. At that he tore himself from those lips and opened his eyes. He wished he didn’t as Furihata looked completely debauched, and he wanted to go back.

            Instead he took a deep breath of sharp frosty air. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t fair to Furihata to simply kiss him at his whim and he again squashed the raging warmth in his body. Although at this point it was impossible to deny what this feeling was, what this meant. And though Akashi would never admit to anyone, let alone to himself a part of him was scared.

            “A-Akashi-sa…” Furihata stuttered and was breathing hard and he shook harder than he ever had before. He had a befuddled expression, his brows furrowed in confusion and mouth twisted into a frown. That was to be expected, as this probably seemed uncharacteristic of him Akashi realized. There was also a strange happy light of in his eyes that seemed like… joy?  Hope? Right then and there Akashi cursed his stupid impulses because he had made Furihata hope for something that he knew could never happen.

            Immediately he tried to take a step back, give them some space and collect their thoughts to address this. Instead he stepped back and Furihata yelped and stumbled forward as if pulled. There was a tug at his fingers and the two of them looked down at their hand.

            Akashi didn’t swear much. That was more Daiki’s thing but at this moment he could taste a curse on his tongue. Rather than the simple strand the red thread had been, it was suddenly an impossible snarl that trapped their hands together.

            “Wha-what is going on?” Furihata questioned, voice a bit higher pitched in his panic. Furihata pulled his hand back but it was no use as Akashi’s simply went with it. “Why is it doing this?!” Furihata looked close to tears.

            With much more calm then he felt, because it wouldn’t do any good to panic or freak out he picked at one of the threads. It was tight and taut, as if someone had knitted both of their fingers together with it.

            “It would appear we are stuck,” Akashi observed, stunned and suddenly pissed at this damn string. The universe or something was clearly screwing with them and he wished he could take a pair of scissors to whatever was responsible.

            Furihata just looked at him mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, face beet red and eyes wide in horror.

           

            Once again Furihata found himself in Akashi’s car and he felt as if his brain had been steamed like broccoli. To his horror his palms were sweaty and he really hoped Akashi wasn’t grossed out about that considering that they were forced to almost hold hands from the tangled knot of string wrapped around their hands. It was less like holding hands and more like they there stuck together with a few of those cheap Chinese finger puzzles by their thumbs and forefingers. Furihata made sure he wasn’t doing anything as intimate as holding hands with the red haired emperor. The driver was still giving them weird looks.

            Meanwhile his head was still swimming and he had to resist tentatively touching his lips, which still felt oddly warm and… wet. Heat flushed his skin again at the thought.

            _Why did Akashi k-kiss me?_ Furihata thought, so confused and startled that he was stuttering over the word in his own thoughts. Akashi didn’t seem too perturbed but he was refusing to look at him and kept his red and gold eyes on the scenery outside the car. _What does that mean? I thought it didn’t mean anything…_ He glanced down at their hands, the red thread twisted and complicated in its knot. It looked exactly the way Furihata felt. Though it looked uncomfortable it didn’t hurt at all.

            “We’re here, Kouki,” Akashi said, oddly distant for a guy that had just kissed him so… Furihata had to stop that train of thought or else his brain would overload again.

            “O-oh okay,” he replied. For the second time, which was twice more that he ever thought it would happen, he stepped out of a car and into the Akashi’s huge mansion. It was rather awkward getting out and Akashi almost pulled him right out the car.

            “Akashi-san, I don’t recall this being a part of the legend of the red string of fate,” Furihata finally said as they entered the doors and trekked their way upstairs. Furihata was basically trying his best not drag Akashi down and keep up. Thankfully Akashi seemed to catch this and slowed down.

            “I don’t believe it is,” Akashi replied, tone terse, looking ahead.

            Furihata really wanted to ask. It was right on the tip of his tongue buzzing around in his brain.

            _Akashi-san why did you kiss me?  What did that mean?_ Had it been anyone other thank Akashi he would have assumed naturally that said person had some feelings for him. But this was Akashi Seijuurou. He was terrified to assume anything but a tiny part of him was tripping on clouds; soaring so high on giddiness and hope that no matter how hard the rest of him tried to quell it just sang louder. Hope that maybe… just maybe… Akashi returned these complicated feelings. Just a bit. After all he just kissed him. But he couldn’t ask. Not now when Akashi was acting like he was attached to Medusa and refused to look him in the eye.

            “It’s warm,” Furihta observed, trying to distract his thoughts, unzipping his coat. A though came over him. “Uh Akashi-san where are we going by the way?”

            “My room,” he replied shortly.

            “Oh,” Furihata could only reply. It was just one thing after another.

            Akashi’s room was both what he expected and at the same time it wasn’t. It was a huge room with ornate windows that stretched high into the ceiling with simple curtains over them. A large bed was off on one side, not a single wrinkle in the comforter and pillows neatly arranged. On the other side was a large desk that was less organized and cluttered with papers and an open laptop. The walls were bare, nothing particularly expressive about them. It seemed exceedingly lonely to Furihata. However, as he looked a smile crept on his face. There on the desk was a framed picture with Akashi and the rest of the GOM smiling and posing for a picture. It looked recent.

            “Kouki take off your coat,” Akashi said. “I will contact Shintaro and ask what is to be done about this. Until then please make yourself comfortable.”

            Well that was easier said than done but Furihata began to comply nonetheless when he froze taking off his other sleeve. “Akashi-san? There might be an issue…” He said tentatively.

            Akashi froze and realization seemed to ping in his head as they both looked down at the red string that knotted together their hands. He couldn’t get his jacket off this way. Furihata realized how impossible it was to be stuck someone like this. What would he tell his mom? What if he needed to change his clothes? What if he needed to go to bathroom? What about taking a shower?! How would he sleep? The implications of all this wanted to make Furihata pass out.

            “Try taking it off anyway,” Akashi said.

            “Eh?” Furihata questioned dimly, still reeling from his mental images. Akashi pulled at their hands and instructed Furihata to do the same. Like this Furihata noticed that there was about an inch of space between their hands and fingers that was bridged by red thread. He slid the sleeve off his shoulder as he normally would and was surprised to see the fabric pass right through the thread.

            “Oh,” he said softly in surprise.

            “I expected as much,” Akashi mused, a curious light in his eyes as if this fascinated him. “If it passed through everything else before it shouldn’t be any different now.” His brow furrowed and an annoyed expression appeared again before he stripped his own jacket off.

            Akashi made towards his desk then paused and instead headed towards his bed and sat. Furihata was behind him every step and sat on the bed when the red head gave him a pointed look.

            “What if we’re stuck like this forever?” Furihata groaned, waving their hands around. “How do I explain having… you stuck to my hand?”

            “For now we stay calm,” Akashi said, voice still clipped but it was soft as if he was making an attempt to be soothing. “I will call Shintaro and see what he says but if nothing can be done today then you will have to stay the night here.”

            “Here?!” Furihata squeaked, then cleared his throat. “I mean are you sure?”

            “It is preferable to your house where your parents would likely ask troublesome questions. Here, no one will bother us and we can figure out what is happening and fix it.”

            That was true. Leave it to Akashi to have composure and commonsense. Furihata took a few calming breaths, screwed his eyes shut to get a handle on things, tell himself things could be a lot worse. They could be stuck together by worse places. With that he opened his eyes and gave a shy smile at Akashi and nodded in agreement.

            Ruby and gold stared at him, finally meeting his face, but Akashi’s face was blank as if transfixed by something or staring off into oblivion. Then his brow furrowed as if he didn’t like what he saw and he fished out his phone and promptly dialed.

            Furihata sighed and looked down at his hands. This was getting a little out of control. Clenching his free hand into a fist he promised himself that he would find out why Akashi had kissed him. No chickening out. He just hoped he wouldn’t be stuck to an angry red headed emperor when he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. I hit a roadblock in the story and I couldn't figure it out so I feel like I just fell back on the cheesiest shoujo trope ever or something. Should be pretty funny though to see them figure this out. Sorry its so late and I hope you're still enjoying this! ;_;
> 
> Btw thank you to the person that informed me that dichromatic was something else! I'll be going back to fix that!


	15. Ingredients for Awkward

            “Thank you Shintaro, get back to me tomorrow,” Akashi said, then hanging up his cell. Furihata had sat nervously next to Akashi throughout the phone call, trying to gauge what Midorima was saying on the other end from Akashi’s response. Sadly there wasn’t much he could infer but judging from the hard line his lips made and the slight furrow of his brow it wasn’t promising.

            “What did he say?” Furihata questioned, fidgeting from his perch on the edge of Akashi’s bed. It was the only place they could sit without one of them awkwardly standing. It felt oddly… intimate. It seemed too romantic a word but it was the only one that kept rolling about in his head. The comforter was smooth and silky and Furihata wished he had something this luxurious in his own room.

            “He is on an overnight trip with his parents,” Akashi said, clearly not happy with that. “However, he did say somethings like this was very unusual. He would look into it and call again.”

            Furihata thought ‘unusual’ was an understatement but just sighed. “So we’re going to remain stuck.”

            “It would appear so,” Akashi replied, looking ahead.

            “There has to be something! Like… an exorcist?” Furihata offered.

            Akashi slowly turned to look at Furihata. “Do you believe in that sort of thing, Kouki?”

            “Eh? W-well… I believe in this,” he said, waving their conjoined hands around. “It isn’t normal and… supernatural. Like demons and ghosts and stuff. Exorcists are deal in this sort of thing right?” He got less and less confident as he went, realizing his fingertips weren’t even brushing the straw he was trying to grasp at here.

            “Are you implying that this is the work of a ghost?” Akashi raised a red brow at him.

            “N-no, I’m not!”

            “Then you implying that this is the work of a demon?”

            “Of course not I-!” Furihata froze for a moment, detecting a strange light in those mismatched eyes and the quirk of a corner of Akashi’s mouth. It took him a minute to realize that the light was amusement and that miniscule quirk was… a smile.

            _Oh my god is Akashi teasing me?!_ Furihata thought, quickly whipping his gaze down at his feet. He hoped his face hadn’t gone too red. _Am I going crazy? Is he going crazy? Oh god… What do I say?!_

            Thankfully Akashi took that pressure from him.

            “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Akashi said, voice hard again. Furihata glanced up and there was no suggestion that amusement was even there. He thought he might get dizzy with the subtle shift and swing of the red heads emotions. He was completely unpredictable.

            “No, its not that,” Furihata said quickly. “I just… uh… I mean we should figure out what to do about this string soon. I’m sure this an inconvenience to you too. I mean… won’t your parents be worried about this too?”

            His hard expression went steely, eyes sharp and flinty, a dangerous emotion glowing in golden eye. “My father is not here to care,” he said.

            Furihata’s mouth went dry and he told himself that maybe he had gotten too comfortable around Akashi without actually knowing anything about him. Family was clearly a tense subject here. Instinct told him to drop it but his words just slipped out as curiosity nudged him to speak.

            “Your mom?” he whispered.

            “Dead,” perfect teeth bit out.

            “O-oh,” he replied dumbly. The silence hung like mourning curtains, dense thick and dark. Akashi stared at him and Furihata’s watery brown eyes couldn’t look away. The glint of his eyes reminded him of the silvery blades of a pair of scissors.

            Forget asking about the kiss. Furihata had managed to piss him off within 30 minutes of entering his house.

            _I never knew that Akashi’s family was so… sad,_ Furihata thought, his throat feeling tight as an upwelling of emotion came up. _It must have been painful… to lose his mom._

            It was strange for Furihata to think of Akashi like this, to think of him as sad or lonely. Furihata looked around the room, noting the lavish yet business like style of the room. Very few people would look at Akashi and not feel envious. Furihata did at one point too. But if being like Akashi meant sacrificing his family Furihata wouldn’t make that trade for all the money or talent in the world. Furihata couldn’t help but wonder if Akashi felt the same.

 

            There was a bitter taste in his mouth as Akashi looked at Furihata, even as the head of soft brown hair faced down at the floor. He had probably scared him. Akashi couldn’t blame him though. Even he could realize he was a rollercoaster of conflicting actions and emotions when it came to this boy.

            However, Akashi despised this conversation because it was like picking at a scabbed over wound. It still stung no matter how hard Akashi ignored it. Truthfully he wasn’t all that angry. His anger on this subject was like a knife dulled by years of use.

            Then a wet sniffle was heard that brought Akashi out of his fuzzy thoughts. Then another sniff a little louder coming from the boy attached to his wrist. Furihata’s free came up from and wiped at something on his face but his expression was hidden, directed at the floor.

            “Kouki?” Akashi questioned, voice calm and eyes softening and widening in surprise. “Are you cry-”

            “No,” Furihata choked out, voice thick. “I’m not.”

            The irritation in his head was replaced away by complete bafflement and that burning and tightness in his chest that he had now associated with Furihata. Except the burning was softer and gentler, like sitting next to a fireplace rather than immolating himself on it.

            His fingers moved on their own, coming up and gently gripping Furihata’s chin and direction his face from the floor to him. His large eyes were dry but his lips were tight and there was genuine sadness in his expression.

            “Sorry,” Furihata apologized, pulling his head away. “I’m being silly. But I’m not crying.”

            “You are upset… for me?” Akashi asked, completely shocked. Why was this boy, who had only known for so short a time… getting upset and sympathizing for him… with him?

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up such a sad topic… I-I had no idea that… you know your family…” The brunette was fumbling his words now, and his face was red with shame as and Akashi watched as Furihata quickly clammed up. He couldn’t help but think that red suited him. Some of the irritation and bitter taste lightened as he watched how honest and open his reactions were.

            Perhaps that was it. The earnest and free expressions and the naïve nature of the boy were refreshing. Akashi lived in a world where underhanded deals, lying and empty flattery were simply accepted. He had at some point resigned himself to that. Furihata was the opposite of the ugliness he was used to. It was similar to his time in middle school with the rest of the Generation of Miracles he felt… relaxed and dare he say happy. These urges were certainly new though.

            “It is an old topic,” Akashi said finally, turning away. Furihata was about to reply but Akashi quickly cut him off sharply. “My family situation is not important.”

            At that the boy looked down again and the air was silent until a familiar gurgling sound was heard.

            “S-sorry,” Furihata said, face pink again, hand against his stomach. Akashi wished he would stop blushing like that. It made his fingers twitch to reach out towards him.

            He sighed and stood from the bed, leading Furihata off the bed as well. There wasn’t a lot of freedom with the thread.

            “It’s fine,” Akashi said. “I’ll call for food.”

            “Ah no its fine I don’t want to impose more than I already have.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous. What do you want?”

            “Erm… what if I cooked instead?” Furihata suggested. “I would feel less guilty about imposing on you like this.”

            “With our hands attached?”

            “Well I could certainly try,” Furihata said, a confident look on his face. “It couldn’t be that hard and I’m a pretty good cook.”

            Akashi cast him a glance and felt another amused grin try and tug the corners of his lips. He certainly did look confident but Akashi had a feeling he knew where this would end up.

            “Fine then.”

  

            “That turned out as much as I expected,” Akashi observed looking around the kitchen as Furihata sat on the floor, one hand over his face in shame. The other remained tethered to Akashi.

            “Please don’t say it like that,” Furihata groaned, feeling like crying in shame. There were the remnants of eggs and shells on the counter, he had managed to burn his ring finger on his free hand, the rice was so hard it could break windows, and he had flipped a bowl of beaten eggs right on the two of them and then slipped.

            He had severely underestimated how difficult having a hand, his dominant hand no less, attached to someone else. Akashi had tried to make up the difference with his other hand but despite all his perfections in everything else it was clear Akashi didn’t know how to cook. So it all ended up being one big mess.

            “I’m so sorry I just made more of a mess of things,” Furihata said, peeking out from behind his fingers. Surprisingly Akashi didn’t look that mad. In fact there was… well Furihata couldn’t really place it really but he didn’t look mad nor did he seem irritated so that was… a plus?

            “Its fine. I will get someone who has both their hands free to clean this up and make something to eat as per usual,” Akashi said. “In the meantime we will get cleaned up.”

            “Eh? But I don’t have anything else to wear,” Furihata observed his t-shirt drenched in yellow goo. It was starting to stick unpleasantly to his skin.

            For a moment Akashi’s eyes flicked over him, something flickering in the vibrant red, but it was just as quickly gone.

            “My clothes should fit you just fine. In the meantime I will have your current clothes cleaned. For now we should change and bathe.”

            Furihata was nodding before he realized the implications of this and blushed bright red. “W-wait but we’re stuck together,” he reminded helpfully. Akashi had already begun walking off, Furihata in tow.

            “I’m well aware.”

            “But how will we…”

            “Do you propose we simply stay in our soiled clothes?”

            “Well no…” Furihata muttered as he was led down a hall.

            “And you’ve showered and changed with the rest of your teammates haven’t you?”

            “Of course… but-“

            “Then this is no different,” Akashi quickly cut him off.

            Furihata sighed. Of course this would be completely different. For one thing they would be naked and stuck… rather close to each other. Even when changing in the locker room after practice Furihata tried to change as quickly and discretely as possible. Plus he had never stripped in front of a guy that had kissed him.

            Not for the first time he wished he had Kuroko’s misdirection but the thought made his heart hang heavier for in his chest for a moment. Now was not the time to lament his lack of talent nor should he be jealous over his fellow book club member for his. Though maybe there were other things to be jealous of…

            Furihata quickly banished that thought as he was lead through a door into the most extravagant and biggest bathroom he had ever seen. His bathroom was maybe a fourth of this. A marble tub the size of a _hot tub_ of all things stood in one corner, already full of steaming water and two fresh fluffy looking towels were folded neatly nearby. Furihata was actually relieved for the amount of space. They wouldn’t have to cram in together too much.

            “This is your bathroom?” Furihata questioned, taking in all the polished marble, ornate fixtures and designs, and the huge shower next to the tub. Even the lights looked expensive.

            “One of them,” Akashi replied, pulling off his shirt. Furihata immediately turned his head away, face hot for reasons that were not the steam. He felt the goopy shirt slide down on to their connected hands. His eyes glanced back at Akashi, eyes falling on pristine white skin stretched over lean yet defined muscles. Yup, completely different from changing in the changing room at school. This was going to a _very_ long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god thank god it is summer break. I can actually write now. On that note I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. You people keep reading and kudoing and just... omg thank you. ;_; Unfortunately I'm still slogging through a roadblock here and I'm not terribly happy with this chapter here... well hopefully this chapter is at least interesting for you guys. Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter! Honestly this is just filler and pointless fluff but I am getting to kinda-sorta-maybe-angst? This is getting so self-indulgent ahahaha..ha... But thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me on board this ship and in fact the Kurobasu fandoom. So my first story will be a gift for her. : ) Hope you like it. For everyone else I hope you enjoy my contribution to the fandom!


End file.
